Fates' Game
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Hermione Granger and cousin find themselves in the past, due to Fates' Game. They are there to change history for the better. They are also getting help by unlikely of people.
1. Chapter 1

P

AN: Hermione Granger and cousin find themselves in the past, due to Fates' Game. They are there to change history for the better. They are also getting help by unlikely of people.

Lachesis sings the things that were (past), Clotho the things that are (present), and Atropos the things that are to be (future).

Ch. 1

Hermione and Catherine Granger; two cousins who find themselves at Hogwarts after the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, they were there in the Headmaster's Office after receiving a letter stating that they were to be there as soon as possible. Catherine knew that Hermione has been going to Hogwarts for seven or so years with her best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, but she had not known of why she was also summoned to come as well. When she had gone to Ireland's Gifted Arts for the same amount of time that Hermione has been in school, but still not knowing of why she had to come as well. So the two young ladies stood in the grand office, with Albus Dumbledore's old stuff decorated the place that dealt with time. From things that looked like the solar system with silver and gold wires going different places that represents time and space movement, which could go hand and hand together, or work against each other.

Both ladies had brown-red hair, Hermione had hers in a bun, while Catherine had hers in a French braid; Hermione with her brown eyes show her questions, while Catherine with her green-blues shown her sense of wonder for the place.

The two ladies looked up behind the Headmaster's desk and found Headmaster Dumbledore with his eyes open, looking at the two girls. "I see that you have gotten my letter Miss Hermione and Miss Catherine Granger. I have a mission for the two of you, from the sister fates; Lachesis, Clotho, and Atropos, they would like you two to change what has already have come to pass."

Hermione asked, "You mean the second war that has just past? How can we change that?"

Albus chuckled in his grandfatherly way, "For the two of you to be sent back through time of course. They have told me that Harry could have had a normal life without being our Chosen One, so in the end I would have to say that you were right Hermione. We really did not have to have Harry to be the one to end the wars that is why the two of you are here. It is through the two of you with the help of fates to change things in order to stop Tom Riddle from coming into power, or bring in down much earlier than today."

Catherine asked, "So when are we going to meet these sisters, so we can change all that we can change?" Albus saw that she was willing do what it took to make things better for all, just like her Gryffindor cousin.

Albs smiled as he called out, "Lachesis! Clotho! Atropos! Come out; come out, wherever you are!" Just as he had ended his calling for the fates; a bright blue light was shown within the office, behind the two girls, from where they were standing. Once the light was gone, the painting spoke again, "Fates! You have two champions for the three of you."

When Hermione and Catherine turned around, they saw three differently aged women before them. One looked like she could be the same age as their grandmother, with long flowing gray and white hair and gray eyes, and lots of wrinkles upon her face, neck, and hands. The second one could be the same age as their mothers, with her shoulder length brown hair and green eyes with some wrinkles upon her face. The third and final lady looked to be the same age as them, with long blond hair that comes down to her waist and her icy blue eyes. Each of the three sister looked like they were sad, tired, and stressed out from the dealings that they have experienced in their lives.

The older woman spoke up, "My name is Lachesis, I am known for the things that were."

Catherine spoke up, "Past."

Lachesis smiled, "That is right dear. My sisters and I have asked Albus to bring the two of you here to help us to change time as we know it from ever happening again, will you help us?"

Hermione asked, "Which one of you is Clotho?"

The lady that was the same age as their mothers stepped forward, "I am dear, what would you like to know?"

"Could things really change for the better, if we change the past?"

Clotho spoke in her worldly voice, "You mean if you change the past and Harry had a different childhood, would he be better off even without helping the world, then yes."

Catherine spoke up after being in deep thought, "Atropos, right?" She asked the young woman of the sister, who nodded. "What would have been our futures if we had stayed?"

Atropos spoke like she was Luna Lovegood herself; she almost looked like her too, "Hermione would have married Ronald Weasley and have about five children, but she would not be very happy with the marriage when he keeps running off with Lavender Brown. You, Catherine would have married Seamus Flanagan after Hermione had gotten you to meet him. You end up okay, but always get mad whenever he tried blowing up the house all the time. You would have two children with him."

Hermione gasped and through her hands to her face, "Oh Catherine, I am so sorry that I will do that. I know that he is great guy, but I should have thought about someone else."

Atropos smiled, "You did, but you did not want to end up having Draco Malfoy in the family."

Hermione growled and stomped her foot, "No I would not, not after seven years of Mudblood and other things, no thank you!"

Lachesis asked, "So; would the smartest witch of her age and her cousin, be able to do things that we are asking you to do? Will the two of you travel back in time and change everything that you have ever known?"

Hermione and Catherine looked at each other; that gave a nod at the other, and then faced the three fates and spoke as one, "Yes!"

Clotho smiled, "Grand." She then fished out two leather journals from within her robes and brought them out for the two mortal ladies to grab. "These journals are similar like Riddle's diary but different, you will not find an evil soul like his, but you will have direct communication to the three of us with these journals. All you have to do is write a question or explain what has come to pass that you would like help in understanding, and we will help you by writing back or show things like you would through a pensive or something like that." Each journal has a Celtic cross upon it; Hermione was given a ruby colored one, while Catherine had a sapphire one.

Atropos grinned, "You have already packed for the journey since you have not found a home yet to put your stuff, so are you ready to go?"

Hermione still had her beaded beg that had everything she owned in it, while Catherine was carrying around a book beg that has same charms upon it, like Hermione's beg. Each of the girls had money pouches in their pockets and in their begs, enough money to pay for a flat for three years if needed. The girls had also added their journals into their begs for safe keeping, until they would be needing them.

Catherine sighed in defeat knowing that they need to be leaving soon, before their friends start hunting them down. "Yeah, we're ready when you are."

Albus called out from his frame, "Good luck my dears, and you are making the right choice."

Clotho spoke up, "Before we send you back, I will warn you that will be getting help from other people as well, either through the journals or come to you like ghost like figures that only you two could see and hear."

Both Hermione and Catherine had spoken as one, "Like whom?"

Lachesis smiled, "It could be anyone, even Merlin himself."

The answer that they were given was not enough for the Granger girls, but they would have to live with it, knowing that fates may not always give them a straight answer. The three fates moved themselves to make a triangle with the two mortals in the middle of them. Each one of the fates with their two hands rose up towards the side of the triangle shape, to trap the Grangers within.

"Εμείς αδελφές της μοίρας, φέρνουν αυτά τα δύο μέσα στο χρόνο και στο χώρο. Γη τους στην 28η Αυγούστου του 1977.." (We sisters of fate, bring these two through time and space. Land them in August 28th of 1977.) "Good luck Grangers." With a flash of golden light, they were gone.

Albus spoke from his painting, "Merlin help them."

aste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Albus Dumbledore of 1977 was sitting at his desk overlooking the teacher's reports for the upcoming school year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry; when a golden light came a flame in the middle of his spacious office to where he hand to over his eyes with is arm. Once the light was gone; he lowered his arm and saw two young women standing before him, which he noticed that they looked very similar that he could tell that they were cousins and not sisters. He had noticed that both girls wore blue jean pants, with a button up shirts and jean jackets. One with brown eyes had a ruby red shirt, while the other had sapphire blue shirt. He could not really tell if the other had blue or green eyes, it was just hard.

Albus smiled; the best that he could do, "Can I help you two girls?"

The brown eyed girl had started crying. While the other stepped forward, "Sir, we are from the future, to be more précised 1997. We are here because of the sisters of fates to change what we had come from, from not happening. We had just finished dealing with the second Wizard War with Lord Voldemort, who was killed by my cousin's best friend, who was barley seventeen years of age."

Headmaster Dumbledore saw that the young lady before he was not lying with what she had told me; then he glanced over to the brown eyed girl that stood behind the first, and he saw the hurt and the pain through her eyes which told him that he was dead where they had come from. His blue eyes have not sparkled after being told by the green-blue eyed lady before him. He asked, "What are your names?"

Catherine spoke again, "My name is Catherine Granger and this is my cousin, Hermione Granger, sir."

"Lovely names for lovely looking ladies. You may keep your first names, but we will have to change your last names and maybe make you two into sisters and not cousins. I will have to change your appearances a little for that to be true." He waved his wand at Hermione and Catherine and made their hair more red than brown, then he changed Hermione's eyes from brown to green. He did not change either of the girl's shapes; even though Hermione was more slim, while Catherine was a little broad around the shoulders, but still had curves to show that she was a lady.

Then Hermione spoke up with a strong enough voice, "Professor Dumbledore; I would like to introduce myself, I am Hermione Raven and this is my sister; Catherine Raven."

Albus smiled, "Grand to meet the two of you, I am your grandfather. I will start making arrangements to add your names for the sorting that will come on the 1st of September, where you will be sorted into your houses; for the time being, you may stay in one of many of our guest chambers that we have here at the school."

Hermione asked, "Will there be a guest chamber near the library, grandfather?"

The old man laughed, "Yes there is child; I will set you two in with a portrait of Merlin and his pet silver winged falcon. You will have to set your own password, while you are staying in there, but he will be able to guard you."

Catherine had looked like she had a question and Albus asked for her to state her question. "Grandfather; may we use the chambers through the school year, in case we may need a place to wind down from the busy people of school?"

"I don't see why not, but try not to do it too often. You may hide anything you wish to hide within those chambers if you wish, so that people could and would not bother them."

The time traveling ladies could only think about their journals that they had gotten from fates or even pictures of their friends and family, but they knew that the journals would have to stay upon them no matter what. They needed to be able to communicate to the fates or who else that would talk to them. The future depends on them for the knowledge that they need to defeat the evil from the world.

Catherine asked, "Could you show us to our room's grandfather?"

"Oh yes; I shall. Before we go; I will give you a catalog for you to get some clothing that you may need and books for you to order. I hate to say, but the clothes that you have will drive people to believe that you are not from this time. It screams 'Not from the seventies,' so you must be careful my dears."

Hermione smiles even through her tears, "Thank you sir."

The older man smiled; he stood up from his desk and waved the two ladies to follow him out of his office and into the corridors of the castle. They had passed ghosts that were floating along, paintings that called out for the Headmaster's attention and spying upon the girls. To the paintings and the ghosts; they had found it odd to see students coming to the castle earlier than the start of term, which had caused them to whisper as they had passed on by. Albus ignored what was being said; he knew that the castle would not hold many secrets, but the paintings in his office will not say a word about the girls.

Once they had reached the painting of Merlin; who stood about 100 feet from the library, looked up and saw the Headmaster with two ladies before him. "Hello Albus, what brings you here," asked the wizen wizard, with his long white hair and beard; standing before the people in his long gray velvet looking robes, and his gray eyes that smiled more than his lips.

"I am doing well Merlin and thank you for asking. These two young ladies will be staying with you; they are Hermione and Catherine Raven, my granddaughters."

Then Merlin smiled to the two teenagers before him, "It is nice to meet such granddaughters of Albus Dumbledore; you two much be proud to have such a man as he in your family?"

Catherine and Hermione spoke as one, "We are."

Albus chuckled, "Well girls, I must be on my way; I still have things to do before the start of term. Oh." He then fished out the catalog from his robes and gave it to Catherine. "Remember what I have said. I will see the two of you at dinner and I will introduce you to the staff tonight. Until then."

"Goodbye grandfather," was said before he left them with Merlin.

"What will your password be?"

Catherine and Hermione had grinned at each other and then faced Merlin, "Keep moving forward," was given as a password for their chambers.

Merlin chuckled, "Good show. You may enter." Then he opened his portrait out, like a hidden door that he was, and let the girls enter their rooms.

Once inside they noticed that the sitting area was a mixture of four houses within the area; from tapestries to the rugs upon the floor, with the couches and chairs, to the leather bound books that lined the bookshelves. Both of the newly made sisters were astound with what they have seen. Then they moved to the bedroom where there were two four poster beds for them to sleep in, the coverings and bedspreads were decorated in rose or lilac colors, with gold or silver furnishings. There were also two wardrobes for their clothes. Then they moved to the next door, that lead into the bathroom from the bedroom and the sitting room and it was not like what they have ever seen. In the bathroom was a stand in shower with four showerheads to shower more than one person at a time, with two sinks for the two of them to use.

Hermione smiled, "Nice, but not like the bathroom that the prefects uses though, but still nice."

Catherine asked, "Are you going to be alright sis? I mean; will you alright going to school with Harry's parents and their friends, and maybe one of your professor's?"

"I will be alright with all that, even with Professor Snape, but what will cause problems will be the Death Eaters and going to school with them."

"Like Lucius Malfoy?"

Hermione growled, "The very same. I am not looking forward to seeing him every day here. I could barely handle Draco back home."

Catherine gave a sad smile, "You will be alright Mya; now let's go through the catalog so we could have some clothes and books for the start of term. We don't want people to say that we don't belong here now do we?" Shyly spoken Catherine; who was trying to get Hermione to smile and figure things out like the know-it-all person that she loves to be.

Hermione smiled, "You're right Kitty," Hermione's kid name for Catherine. "Let us shop and send our orders through the owls, then we will go to the library."

Catherine smiled, "That is the Mya that I know well."

The two of them went into the sitting room, sitting on the couch with the catalog in between them. They have ordered three different sets of uniforms for the school year with a like cloak and a winter cloak each, along with two different sets of shoes. They had also ordered some everyday clothing for the weekends; some jeans, button up shirts, skirts, dresses, slacks, sweaters, shoes, boots, and some ball gowns for some dances that would sure to come. They had also ordered their school books, quills, parchments that they will need, along with some notepads for their note taking in class. Hermione even ordered some books that she wanted some extra reading in; like advanced Defensive Spells and Shields for the Grandeur, as well as some potions and charms advanced books. Catherine ordered some books on Druid magic and animagus books and the steps take.

Hermione looked upon Catherine's order form for the extra books and noticed the Druid magic, "I didn't know that you were into Druid's Kitty? I can understand the animagus books, but Druids?"

Catherine looked up into Hermione's eyes, "I didn't tell you that I went to a Druid school? Oh sorry; but they also taught me how to use a wand, it was just easier to channel the magic that way."

"What is your wand made of?"

"My wand is nine and half inch rosewood with a King of the Unicorn's thread of hair."

Catherine fished out her wand from her sleeve and gave it to Hermione to look at. The wood was a richly looking reddish wood, with vine looking design upon the wood. She gave the wand back to Catherine; while she gave her, her own wand for her to look at. While she knew her own vine 10¾ inch dragon heartstring wand well.

Once Catherine gave Hermione back her wand, she voiced, "We should start heading for the owls and send these orders off and head off for dinner, then to the library." Then they were off to do those things.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Dinner that night was a strange ordeal for Hermione and Catherine; they were set on each side of Albus Dumbledore, to show the staff that they were indeed a family. Professor Minerva McGonagall was looking at the two girls strangely; as if she could tell that they were not his granddaughters, but have no way of knowing. She was opening glaring at them. Professor Sprout was grinningly happy for the two girls, as well as Hagrid. Poppy Promfry questionably looking at the two girls, she knew that Dumbledore had family but she had thought that his family was beyond school age and she voiced her question to him.

Albus smiled, "I am glad that you have come to that, you see; they are my grandchildren's grandchildren, so therefore they are my granddaughters. They have been schooling in Ireland at a Druid school there, and I have asked them to spend their seventh and final year here. They will learn and grow like another other witch, but they will also know the powers of nature like an elemental but much more than that."

Minerva asked, "Was it not that Rowena Ravenclaw a Druid knowledge witch?"

The Headmaster smiled, "Yes and so was Merlin back in the day; two very powerful people back in their life time, as well as Salazar Slytherin but he was only able to talk to snakes."

Poppy piped up, "How old are you really Albus?"

The grandfatherly man chuckled, "I have lost track of time Poppy; well I graduated in school back in 1819, so I was born in 1802 that makes me what? A hundred and seventy-five years old?"

Hermione spoke up, "That would be correct grandfather."

Catherine asked, "How can one so wise be that amount of age?"

Albus laughed, "That is my very well kept secret Catherine and I will say is that you find your love and never let that person go, for love can always out last time itself."

The two teenagers were smiling at Dumbledore; for it was an answer that they knew that he would answer with, and they knew that they were in safe hands. As dinner went on; Hagrid was having fun telling stories about the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake and the creatures that he had found in them. Hermione told all the stories about the creatures that Hagrid had brought to the castle to Catherine, when they were owling to each other over the years. Catherine may know about the stories, but she found it hard to believe after hearing everything from Hargid's own lips about talking to centaurs or his dealings with the mermaids.

McGonagall gave a thin lip, "So what are you two young ladies going to do in the abandon castle before the other students show up?"

Hermione answered with one word upon her smiling lips, "Library."

"Oh! Early studying before term starts, splendid," smiled Sprout from her seat.

After desert; Hermione and Catherine excused themselves from the staff of Hogwarts and made their way to the grand library; the place the holds all of the knowledge in one place. Once inside the temple of books; the girls went to the back corner of the library, where they could be far enough away from the staff and near the DADA type books that they would like to do some reading on. Hermione told Catherine all about wizards like Severus Snape, who could read other peoples mind and they need to find a way to prevent something like that from happening to them, for they would not like to have people going around knowing that they are from 1997 and then have Lord Voldemort come looking for them.

Hermione found a book on Occlumency, "Occlumency; is the skill of protecting one's mind from external penetration, by magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It is ancient known spell that has been passed down through magical families, and has existed since medieval times. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. In order to do this; you have to understand the word "occlumency" whitch comes from the Latin occludere, meaning "to shut up" and mens, for "mind"." Then she looked up from the book to Catherine, "So all we have to do is to block our mind from outside forces."

"Yoga?" asked Catherine.

"Yoga," answered Hermione. "I think we should find out from the fates what else we should learn before the students come."

Catherine pulled out her sapphire journal out from her beg and start writing in it, _"Besides shutting out our minds from others, what else could we learn before term starts?"_

The writing disappeared and then some writing came upon the page, _"Become animagus wouldn't hurt. Plus brush up on your shields would help with the Slytherins that are coming in."_

Hermione sighed, "We have a lot of work ahead of us. Oh well; we need to do something for the next couple of days, it's not like we have a lot to do while we wait for term to start."

"That's true," answered Catherine. "Should we start heading for our room? We don't want to be out late before term and have a reason for the professors to be on us."

"You're Catherine, we should but I hate leaving here without a book or two for the night." With that being said; both of them had grabbed a book each for the night, but Hermione had the thickest book out of the two of them. Catherine loves to read but she would never grab something that she was not able to pick up; meaning it has to weigh less than five pounds for her comfort.

They left the library and were facing Merlin in less than ten minutes. He asked, "Hello Miss Ravens' how was your evening?"

Hermione grinned, "It has gone very well Merlin and thank you for asking."

"I must tell you that you have a visitor in your room; he was not happy when I asked for him to stay out until you showed up, but he would not listen. Then again; he is able to walk through doors and walls, so I really can't say anything about it."

Catherine asked, "Who is he that has come to talk to us?"

"All I can tell you is that he is one of the founders of this school and he has also made a lot of bad choices back in the day."

The girls looked at each other and said at the same time, "Salazar!" Then they gave Merlin their password and ran into their sitting room; where they say a man who looked very handsome for someone who stood nearly seven feet tall, with the aura of power running off of him, like waves on the shore.

"Hello girls; I have been waiting for you to show up," glared the man before them.

Catherine growled out, "What do you want Salazar?"

"Good. You know my name; at least I know that you have some brains upon the two of you, even for muggle-borns. I am here because of the fates telling me so and I am here to help you."

Hermione asked, "So you are the one that they told us that we are getting help by unlikely of people?"

"That would be correct young lady. You see there are a lot of unknown dangers that lurk in this castle and one of them is something that I am sadly to say that I have brought upon. Well anyway; I am here to tell you that you will be approach by the Death Eaters of your time as teenagers; they may want you to be part of their world. You will need to protect yourselves from them, but one." He walked up to Catherine and lightly moved his pale see through hand near her face; to where she could feel the cold move upon her skin, which caused her to close her eyes and sigh. "My descendant will want you and he will have you, if he is going stop his father from coming into power."

Hermione asked, "Surely not Tom Riddle?"

"No; that would be his son that he had with Eileen Prince-Snape, before she found out that she was pregnant with him and ran off with Tobias Snape, a no good for nothing muggle."

"Severus Snape," cried out both girls.

"So you know him; good. You must make Severus fall for you and give him something to live for, or him loving Lily Evens will only bring him nothing but pain throughout his short life as a spy; or stop him from being a spy all together." Catherine had heard from Hermione about him being a Death Eater in order to save people as a spy for both sides of the war. He played his part well for Voldemort had not known about it until his own death. She cried after hearing the life that Severus had led and he was hardly given any sort of a happy life. "So will you give him a better life than he would have had?" He kept moving his hand upon her face, nearly making Catherine fall asleep with the overs welling emotions that she was given from the first known Slytherin.

Catherine husky answered, "I will."

"Good," he then stepped away from her. "Another thing that you two should do is make sure you don't allow the marauders over run your lives, they think they are God's gift to women everywhere, expressly Mr. Sirius Black. So watch yourselves."

Hermione sighed, "Is he going to hit on us?"

"You do have boobs and legs? Then he will."

"Great," answered both girls.

"Well I must go until I visit with you again, but please be careful, you never know what could happen." With that being said, Salazar Slytherin phased out from where he stood.

Hermione looked at Catherine, "I feel sorry for you Kitty."

"I'm not."

"Why is that?"

"I am getting a tall dark and handsome wizard out it."

Hermione looked back on her time with Professor Snape as her teacher and remember his velvet silk deep voice that rolled as he spoke, him being tall with his dark eyes demanded for attention. She gave Catherine a grin, "You have it made then. I hope I find my own man in this time."

Catherine gave her the most knowing smile that she could muster, "Remus Lupin may be the one for you."

"Now Catherine, don't make fun like that. You know how much I had a crush on him."

She smiled; she knew that Hermione had a bad crush on her old DADA professor from her third year, but hoping that she may have her dreams now. "Come on Mya; let's get ready for bed, for tomorrow is a new day."

Then they had gone off for their bedroom to get ready for bed; hoping that tomorrow would be a good day for learning new things.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The next day came with a thunderstorm; the Scottish Highlands became a thing of beauty, with the rolling thunder in the distant mountains. With the winged creatures flying in the air, as Hermione and Catherine were sitting beside the Black Lake after they were finished with their breakfast and receiving their books that they had ordered from the night before. They had put most of their school books away into their room, but kept out the few books that they had ordered extra. Hermione was studying one of her defensive books, while Catherine was into her animagus book.

Hermione spoke up after a while, "There is nothing new in here. I have already mastered all of this back in my sixth year. What have you found out?" As she looked up from her book.

Catherine said, "We need to meditate to look for our inner animal before saying 'athrú ainmhithe istigh' which means inner animal change. The animal that is your inner being, which is known as to the Native American's as your spirit guide, who will guide you through the Animal Kingdom."

Then she looked up to look over to the Black Lake; which she enjoyed seeing the waves as they crash against the shore, it almost made her miss the Irish sea shores. Hermione made a noise beside her, which caused Catherine to look for what she was looking for, and then she noticed five boys coming along the shore yelling at each other for the other being there. It looked like four against one and the one by himself looked like he was madder than anyone that she has ever seen. She had also seen a boy that was tall and thin with a light shade of brown; who was not voicing anything against the tall dark guy, which happens to be a very young looking Severus Snape. Catherine was near breathless when seeing him in person as such a person that he was.

Hermione grabbed Catherine and moved to where they could not be seen by any of the boys; they hid behind a huge rock, to where they could still hear and see what was going on. They saw a Harry look alike being aggressive towards Severus, pointing his wand into Severus and said, "What are you really doing here Snape? We were asked to come to the school early because of Dumbledore has asked us to."

"Same here Potter; I don't see why he would need four trouble makers coming to the school early."

A little fat looking blondish boy spoke up, "H-He said some-thing about grand-daughters and for us to meet them."

Severus glared, "Besides Lupin, I don't see why you are here."

Hermione and Catherine looked at each other and from what they had gathered; Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had made the five of them come to the castle early, all because of them. The girls wanted to know what their grandfather had in mind for all of them. They made a silent agreement to make themselves known to the five that were coming their way. Both of them had grabbed their things and put them in their begs that they have always traveled with and put them on their sides and walked out from behind the rock and into their pathway to the castle.

One of the boys next to the one with glasses; with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, everything about him screamed Sirius Black. "Oh my, oh my. I must be seeing a couple of angels before my very eyes."

The two reddish-brown haired girls before them looked at each other and then glared at Sirius Black stating, "No!"

Hermione asked, "Sorry for dropping in, but we over heard that you were talking about the Headmaster asking you all to come over because of his granddaughters?"

Severus spoke up with is velvety voice that he has, "Indeed you heard correctly, why do you ask?"

Hermione turned towards Catherine, "That meddling grandfather, what does he think he is?"

Catherine reached for Hermione and gave her a hint of a hug, "Now sister; we know that grandfather does whatever he wishes, but we should head for the castle before he starts playing matchmaker again."

"Good point sister."

Then the two girls took off towards the castle, as if the dogs of hell were after them. Remus Lupin spoke up, "Wow Sirius, you know how to make the girls run. But aren't they supposed to run towards you and not away from you?"

Sirius growled, "Remus! They just don't know what is good for them is all. Now let us go running after them!"

All five boys were running after the two girls that they have just figured out were their Headmaster's granddaughters. They managed to catch up to them at the Entrance Hall, where the girls were met by the elderly man himself, who was smiling with his twinkling blue eyes.

"I see you boys meeting my granddaughters, Hermione and Catherine Raven; they are here to finish their seventh year with me. I am also happy to have you boys around; you could help manage showing them around the castle before term starts. From what I have noticed; they have manage to find the library, the Great Hall, my office, and the outside just fine on their own."

James Potter; with his smile, who kept moving his glasses up his face, "Don't worry professor, we can show them around; but I don't understand is why Snape is here sir?"

"That is because I have asked him here Mr. Potter; you see my granddaughters are well versed in potions and other fields of academics, but not Divination. So I would like all five of you young men to work together in helping them to find their way around the castle? As of right now, they do not have a house to be a part of until the sorting feast in three days."

Peter Pettigrew stuttered said, "I won't be able to do that sir; do to family obligations."

"That is alright Mr. Pettigrew, you may go." Then the short fat boy; who the girls were happy to see go, waddled down the hill to the front gates.

Sirius stepped forward and put himself between the two girls, "I can be the one to show them around sir, we don't have to bother the rest of the guys." Both Hermione and Catherine answered him with their elbows hitting into his ribs, and he fell down to his knees. With a wispy voice, "Maybe I will need them."

Remus Lupin and James Potter were leaning on each other laughing at Sirius; while Severus stood to the side, laughing very lightly by seeing with pleasure that Sirius was having his dues. The ladies then moved away from the handsome playboy and stood near one of the other guys.

Severus turned to the one next to him, "Severus Snape; seventh year, Slytherin."

The girl with greenish-blue eyes shook his hand and said, "Catherine; seventh year, from Ireland's Gifted Arts school."

Remus went over to the green eyed girl, "Remus Lupin; seventh year, Gryffindor."

James spoke up from where he stood, "James Potter and the guy you rendered speechless is Sirius Black; we are both in seventh year and Gryffindor house."

"Hermione; seventh year, went to the same school as Catherine."

Sirius looked up from the floor, "Twins? You two hardly look alike though."

Hermione smiled, "It is because I got most of our mother's looks, but sadly Catherine has gotten more dads' looks than I did."

Catherine growled, "Yeah; I even have his shoulders, it's okay though. I learned to live with it."

Severus offered his arm to Catherine, "Shall we go for a walk around the castle?"

"We shall." With that being said, she laced her arm with his and were off to walk around the castle. Remus had also offered his own arm to Hermione, who also accepted and the group walked around, leaving the Headmaster to smile as he heading on his way back to his office. Who whispered to himself, "I would like to see Cupid doing better than that."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Severus Snape was surprised when he had escorted Catherine Raven; one of Headmaster's granddaughters around on his arm, he was in the most part was happy. If he had to compare with his time with his old best friend; Lily Evans, he would have to say that being around Catherine was like being near Haven and he would not trade it for the world. What Severus was worried about was a couple of things; one, with the marauders around they could say something to get her to not like him anymore and two, his upcoming appointment with the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord would not like for him to be around one of the old man's granddaughters without him facing one of the unforgivables or even something that was a really dark spell that the Dark Lord had come up with for the week to try out.

Severus could not believe that such a girl like Catherine Raven would be talking to him; ever since he had fallout with Lily from the end of last school year, when he had called her a 'Mudblood' all because she stood up for him to her house and he thanked her by saying that God forsaken word. He nearly died of a broken heart when he saw that she had run into Potter's arms. Severus also knew that from his fellow house mates who were going to be Death Eaters would have used Lily against him, to do whatever they wished to get him on their Lord's side. He would never live with himself if something had happened to Lily, but being with Catherine it was something that was very different than any other.

Severus looked over to Catherine and gave her one of his rare smiles that he had ever given to anyone else; then she smiled back at him, as if to show that she had been reading his mind. When he knew that it was hard for anyone to do so, when he is a master in Occlumency and he always has them up; regardless if there were people around or not, he hated people digging into his mind. He brought one of his fingers up to her face and lightly brushed it upon her silk like cheek. Then he saw her flickered her eyes to closed and sighed, to him it was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever saw and heard.

"Beautiful," softly whispered Severus.

"Thank you," answered Catherine; who opened her eyes and blushed, he could not look away from her.

Catherine could not help that the ever Dark Wizard that she had ever heard about wanted to be near her and saying that she was beautiful. She almost believed that she was in one of her dreams or some kind of backwards fairytale of some kind, where a girl would fall in love for the Dark Prince or Knight. She just could not believe her luck that he wanted to hold her arm as they walked down the hallways of the castle. Without him meaning to, she felt like a princess from one of her books that she had enjoyed reading. Catherine had almost wondered about how his lips would feel about hers, because of the feeling that she got from him glazing her cheek just a moment ago. If she had to put a word about the feeling, it would be longing. Longing to know what else he could do and what else may be in store with them together.

While Severus and Catherine were in their own world; Remus and Hermione were talking with one another, mostly they were talking about the two in front of them.

Remus asked, "So what do you think about your sister near Severus? I must warn you that Sirius would not stop at making Catherine to stop seeing Severus, you do know that, right?"

"He better not. I have not seen Catherine so happy before, so your friend better leave them alone or he will find he may never get off of the floor," growled out Hermione.

Sirius spoke up, "Are you two talking about me?"

Hermione turned around and glare at him, "Yeah; you better leave my sister alone about Severus, or you will find yourself living off of the floor."

"Is it because you want to be on top of me?"

"NO! I will never be with you! You are nothing but a dog."

Remus growled, "Sirius, back off, or I will make you. Besides that is not how you treat a lady."

Sirius laughed, "Oh come on Remus; what do you mean, I know how to treat a lady."

James laughed, "Sirius; I think Remus means is that you should not go after these two ladies, for they are taken."

"Prongs?"

"It means Padfoot is because Catherine has chosen Snape and Hermione has picked Remus for herself. I am sorry mate, but you are not what they wanted. Besides aren't you with Marlene McKinnon? You two have been together for the longest time than any other girl that you have been with."

Sirius sighed, "Yeah; but these are Dumbledore's granddaughters; I would like to see if they are anything like him."

Hermione glared, "No you don't; you just want to add more notches upon your bed, well it will not be me or my sister." Hermione loved Sirius back when he was alive and being Harry's godfather, she would never think about him in the way he would want from her. He was a better man; then what he was now, for he does not know the hard life that shaped him to be the better man that had become.

Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her away from Sirius, who he glared before making their way closer to Severus and Catherine. James came up to Sirius and tusked, "I think you need to leave the Raven's alone mate; I don't think we will have a friend for much longer if you keep trying to out after them, and I don't want to lose Remus as a friend, Sirius."

Sirius looked down in defeat. He knew that between his friends and being with a woman that really wanted to be with, he would chose his friends. He nodded at James, "You're right James; I will leave these two ladies alone. If you all don't mind, I am going to head up to Gryffindor tower; I'll meet up with you at dinner."

James said, "I'll go with you," and together the two boys went off and left the four to themselves.

Catherine and Severus were talking about classes that they enjoyed. Severus spoke how he wanted to be a Potions Master and he wanted to make potions that would really help people. Catherine smiled at him, knowing that he would do just that. Catherine spoke how she would enjoy researching; especially when it came to coming up with new spells with in the natural sense. It was one of the reasons why she had gone to a Druid school, before coming to Hogwarts.

Severus asked, "So what have you learned at this Druid school?"

Catherine smiled, "Well; I have learned about Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, but I have also learned how to bend the elements and how to summon them at will, even without a want if needed. I have also have taken classes in animal languages, to where I could talk to a few animals if needed."

"Impressive, I must say; but how can someone like you learn something like those?"

Catherine laughed; she remembered it being hard to learn those things at first, but it had gotten easier after a few weeks. "Just like everyone else, you learn what you can and when you can. You have to stretch your magic to become more than what you first became. As a first year, you are starting with raw magic, which needs to be reshaped and grow to be what you have become today. Druids believe that if that raw magic does not reshape then you could end up hurting others that are around you."

Severus was indeed impressed with what Catherine was telling him. He wanted to know the ins and outs of what made her the way she was; he thought about doing something that he knew would not go well for most people, by going head into another person's mind. He spoke the incantation and within a moment, he was within Catherine's mind. He looked around and saw that her mind was built in tall stone slabs that he had seen at Stonehenge; without the empty space, the space was filled up with books, paintings, and a real oak table in the middle of the place.

From what he had seen of the place, there was only one place this could really be, "Avalon?"

As if she had control of her own mind; she was in from of him, she glared at him, "How dare you to come in here without asking, this is a sacred place!"

"This is really Avalon then?"

Catherine growled, "Yes."

"I promise to keep this place a secret, I promise."

She sighed, "There is nothing that you can say that will make me feel any better."

Severus grabbed ahold of Catherine, "I have started on the first stages of having ourselves being bonded to one another. Once I start on the other things within your mind, such as kissing and other things; once the bond gets to the maximum point then we have been bounded to the point of soul mates. Sometime after this has been started, then we would have to be bound to one another in marriage in the physical world. I am showing you that I will not risk anything that I have with you, even the secret of Avalon. I will keep you away from all dangers, for you are mine; no one else will have you once I have started this. Do you except?"

With a gasped of air, "I except," was given as her answer.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and claimed her lips with his own. He had read about soul bounding for a few years, but had never found anyone that he wanted to do it with. For some time he was going to see if he could do it to Lily, but she would have ended up killing him if he had tried; until he met Catherine Raven. Once he had seen a glimpse of Avalon within her mind; he knew he had to have her, and he would never go into the dark side of things after seeing it and having her in his arms. No; he would never follow in the footsteps of a mad man that was running around, all because of blood purity.

He laid Catherine down upon the floor with him lying on top of her; he rubbed his hand up and down, from her hips to her neck. He wanted to know everything about her; he then started kissing her neck, where he heard her moan his name. He thought it was the most musical thing he had ever heard. He pulled his hand away and did a silent wandless spell that made them both have no clothes on; he was starting to become impatient about the whole thing, he wanted to make Catherine his. He ended the act of foreplay; he could do that anytime he wanted after that moment, but right now he wanted to claim what was going to be his.

With one swift movement; he want inside of her, he felt her heat surrounding him so. Severus found himself that he could not breath, she was just overpowering to be true; but he really had found his soul mate without finishing most of the steps that needed to have done, but one it was finished; he would be able to hear her every thought, know her every emotion. If Catherine was ever in trouble, he would know and come and help her. When one last trust was given; the final step of the bounding was complete, and they were now forever together.

Catherine gave a quivering question, "Are you going to go dark?"

"Never love; as long as I have you, I will not go dark."

With a sigh; Catherine closed her eyes, within moments they were back in the physical world once more, without hardly any time has passed. Severus was looking at her and leaned down and kissed her, "To answer that thought in your head love, no it wasn't a day dream." With a smirk, he grabbed her hand and moved down the halls with Hermione and Remus tailing behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The group of four had found themselves at the Great Hall; where James Potter, Sirius Black, and all of the professors were at, getting ready for the dinner for the evening. The teenagers sat in one of the four house tables; while the professors were sitting at their high table, overlooking the six of them. Severus with Catherine next to him; with Hermione next to her with Remus next to Hermione, while James and Sirius sat across from them. Hermione was dying to find out what had gone on during Catherine's interaction with Snape; she knew that the look they shard was very intimate, and she wanted to know what happened to cause it.

Hermione leaned over and whispered into Catherine's ear, "What happen during our walkthrough on the fourth floor? It looked like you too ran off for a bit second to shag and came back and looked normal."

Catherine answered in Hermione's ear, "You could say that but we did it in our minds. We are now soul bounded and soul mated for life."

"Catherine," hissed Hermione, "I don't think that was what Salazar met to do whatever it took from him to be with you, but hey; I might be wrong."

The two girls glanced around and saw that all four of the guys were looking at them. James piped up, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," replied the girls.

Sirius smirked, "I don't think so ladies. I think you were talking to each other about your tour around the castle with Snape and Remus; do tell what you think about them, and don't hold back."

Hermione smiled wickedly, "I think Remus is a very intelligent man, who kept up with me; when we were talking about classes and such. Tell me Mr. Black; besides playing jokes on people, what else do you know?"

"Not much outside of Transfiguration, for it is the most interesting of any of the classes; while besides DADA."

Catherine spoke up, "Mr. Black; there is more to life than just another woman for you to have and jokes you know. I have been around guys who that they had the power to take whatever they want without style, and that was before I met Severus here. I have to say; he is really great, from what I have known of him."

Severus cheeks blush from the comment that she gave and happy to see Sirius Black put in his place, all in one go. He could just sit back and watch the humiliation that was bound to be seen that day.

Sirius glared at Snape; before saying, "Really? You must have not known many then for you to be so tide up with Snape and all. Do you realize that he will be part of the Death Eaters, just right after school ends this year?"

Severus spoke up with his velveteen voice, "I made a promise to Catherine that I will do no such thing, and I never go behind my promises Black."

James glanced up at Snape, "Really? You mean, you will leave Lily alone?"

"Yes Potter; I will leave Lily alone, for I truly have found what I have been truly missing. Miss Catherine Raven; has been someone that I have been looking for, and I am glad to have met her before term has started."

Sirius grumbled, "You are starting to talk like Malfoy; with all that high class, prime and proper bull. When are you going to talk like a real man Snape?"

Severus growled, "I shall not be like you Black; you are a dog that you are, with no class of breading or mannerisms, with none so ever. I hate to see what your dear mother would say about that?"

Catherine grabbed Severus' arm to wring him in from saying much more than what he had; she gave him a glare that spoke volumes, daring him to say more and she will cut something that he held dear. "Ignore him; he is just grumpy that he is not doing anything with potions right now. Well; I am done with dinner, I will see you all tomorrow. Sister?"

"Coming," answered Hermione.

Together they left the Great Hall and jogged up to their chambers; where Merlin was waiting for them, and then they heard footsteps following him. They whispered their password and he let them in, just before the footsteps had gotten any closer. They waited near their door for a few moments; they heard voices asking Merlin, if he had seen two ladies running on by.

Merlin answered, "I may or may not have son; why would you want to find them, and maybe they want to be by themselves for a while."

A voice that sounded like Sirius said, "I am trying to get them to fall for me and not to one of my man nemeses that I have at this school, or to my good friend."

Merlin sighed, "You are trying to hard Lad; have you ever found the one that gave you sparks when you touch, or make your gut do flips?"

Sirius answered with a sad sounding of his voice, "No. Tell me why I should stop going for these two girls?"

"They are Dumbledore's granddaughters and they have already found their soul mates; through your friend and one of your so called nemeses. You young man need to let them go, just like you have done for your friend Potter for his Evans girl."

"You knew about that?"

Merlin laugh, "I may be a painting son, but I still have ears within the walls of Hogwarts, just like I have done for Camelot." The girls could tell that Merlin was getting tired of talking to Sirius. "Now go to your dorms son, leave the girls to their mates, and now you should go." With a last hearing sigh from Sirius Black, they heard him walking away from their chamber doors. "You are now safe ladies."

Both girls answered, "Thank you Merlin," before moving from the door and into their sitting room; where Salazar was standing before them yet again.

Salazar gave his rare known grins, "You did well Miss Catherine Raven; for you have gotten Severus Snape to move away from his Death Eater days, before they have ever began. I must say; he using Legilimency was one of the worst things to ever happen to you, but after him seeing Avalon in your head, was a stroke of brilliants. You being a muggle-born has brought new knowledge for the likes of me and I know I was wrong for ever wanting to throw your kind from this school and for that, I am sorry that I wanted to do that."

Catherine was happy to hear this, but not Hermione; who growled, "What do you mean he used Legilimency upon her? Catherine; tell me what had happen, I want the full story." Catherine gave Hermione the full story of what Severus had done and what they had done within her mind, for the brief moments that they were in hallway together. When the story was done, Hermione ended up not being totally upset, but not really happy of what had happened. "If he had not promised that he would not go to Voldemort, I would have been really upset with you Catherine."

"I know Hermione; but it was beyond my control at that moment, there was nothing else I could do but enjoy what was happening. If Remus knew how to do something like that, would you have been able to kick him out of your mind?"

Hermione knew that Catherine had gotten her; Hermione did not know what she would have done, she might have done the same as Catherine had done. "I am sorry Catherine; I was not trying to be mad with you. I was mainly surprised is all."

Salazar sighed, "Now that you are Severus' soul bounded soul mate, you will be experiencing some sharing dreams with one another, or communicate with each other's minds more often than not. So; be careful of what you are thinking all the time, he may not be in the same room as you, but he could still hear you."

Catherine growled, "Great. Now I will have a man that would know everything about me and know what I am thinking all the time, that may not be the grandest things to have happen, but I have to learn to live with it."

Salazar wished the girls well and phased out, like he had done before. Both girls decided to stay in for the night and started working on their Occlumency, if they wanted to keep something away from Severus or anyone else. After their work out with their mind, they had gone to bed extremely tired and hope to sleep in the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

The next morning; Catherine and Hermione were done in the Great Hall eating breakfast, when the four teenaged men came into the hall. From the look of things Sirius Black still looked like he was put out, by the Raven sisters; who happen to be known as Dumbledore's granddaughters. The girls sighed; as they saw him forcefully sat in between the two girls, who elbowed his ribs from both sides of him, which caused him to fall out of his seat and into the floor. Catherine had grabbed a hold of Severus, who sat beside her and Hermione did the same with Remus, as she scooted down to sit closer to Catherine.

James laughed out loud, "Sirius, when are you going to give up? They really don't want anything to do with you, as they have hinted very loudly I must add."

Sirius picked himself off of the floor and glared at James, "At least I can say that I have tried." Then he was around the table to sit on the other side next to James, "I have to ask you two this, how are you their soul mates or whatever Merlin the painting said?"

Both of the ladies looked at each other and then faced Sirius and shrugged at him. As if to say that they did not know. Remus spoke up, "Sirius; you being pureblood should know the meaning of soul mate, for you the one you kept perching that you are looking for your very own."

Sirius glared at his werewolf friend, "I know about soul mates and all that jazz Remus; but how can Hermione be yours or Catherine be this bat here?"

Dumbledore had managed to hear what was going on and walked over to the group, "I can answer that Mr. Black; they are destined to be together even before they were even born, from being webbed together by the sisters of fate who have for seen everything before it has ever happened. That being said Mr. Black; you must leave my granddaughters alone, if you know what it is good for you. For you may end one or both of girl's lives if you do."

Sirius gulped, "That cosmetic? I didn't know." He hung his head in shame, "I'll leave the Raven's alone then."

"I surely hope so; Mr. Black or you will find that you may end their very lives and more if you do," Dumbledore said sternly. "On a happy note; enjoy the peace before term starts, good day everyone." Then he walked away from the group.

Once they were done eating; Hermione looked up Remus, "Could you show me the outside of the castle, if it is alright with you?"

"Sure," answered Remus. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the Great Hall.

After a while; Remus lead Hermione to a willow tree next to the Black Lake, where they sat by the shore and enjoyed the sound of the waves. Remus sat very close to Hermione; he had wanted to test a theory that his wolf was telling him the night before that she was to be is mate. With one swift move; he was upon Hermione with his lips upon hers in an instant. Hermione was enjoying the feeling of his ruff lips upon hers, as she felt his hands roaming upon her. After a while she felt something sharp upon her left shoulder, near her collarbone, she made a sharp intake of breath when it had happened. She opened her eyes and saw Remus licking the spot where he had bitten her, with glazed eyes she looked over to the bight and saw a wolf paw with heart in the middle of one of the pads of the paw.

She glanced up towards Remus, "What just happened?"

Remus smiled; he looked like he had confidence for the first time in his life, "I am a werewolf and you are my mate; and as my mate you are now mine and you can't be anyone else's girl but mine." Then he looked sad, "You are not mad at me, aren't you? I should have not listened to my wolf."

Hermione grabbed a hold of him and started kissing the air out of his lungs and said, "I'm not mad Remus, I am just shocked that you would tell me that you're a werewolf, but I am glad that you did. As for as being your mate; I am glad that it was you and not someone deadly."

Remus growled, "But I am deadly."

"I am talking about the people that call themselves the Death Eaters, but seriously Remus you are not deadly; you are the greatest guy I have ever met."

Remus gave Hermione one of his smiles that he had ever given, "You have a point." From that moment on; Remus would know if his mate was in trouble, and he would be there to help her, if needed. He was extremely happy that Hermione Raven was not upset with him being a werewolf and all.

Meanwhile in the castle; an old man stood looking outside of his office window, "All is well in the soul mates for both of the girls; I just hope they don't have children before the end of school and before they marry."

Minerva stood behind him, "Why are you trying to play matchmaker, Albus? Why can't you leave them be, and let them find their own loves?"

Albus chuckled, "For own Minnie, I am not the one doing so; it is the three sisters of fate that are doing it, as well as the founders of this here school."

The elder lady shrieked, "What in Merlin are all of you playing wizard's chest with teenagers' now days or what?"

"I have no power to stop or change things Minnie, besides everything would be better than what they were going to be; I can tell you that for sure. My granddaughters will stop Tom Riddle before he becomes unstoppable here soon. Let them have some peace and love for now."

The transfiguration professor sighed, "Alright Albus; I just hope everything will be alright for everyone in the end, even with Mr. Black."

The old headmaster smiled, "Oh; he will find his lady here soon, even though it is someone he is with though. I think he wanted one of the Raven sisters is so he can make his mother happy, in her old age at least." Albus sighed, "He really didn't have much a childhood at his parent's house."

"I agree that is not a saint; even back when she was in school, I had myself a party when that happened. She was fowl for a Slytherin and I had to share most of my classes with her. Tom Riddle was more pleasant than her; then again she never hid her true nature like he has done."

Albus Dumbledore had wished that very day that his granddaughters will survive the upcoming war with Tom Riddle aka Dark Lord Voldemort, he just wished for them to stop everything without getting themselves killed in the process. He's thought for the moment, _"I wish I can take everything and change everything for the better. I wish for there to be no wars in the future, and there is no discrimination for other blood types in the magical world. Is that too much for an old man to ask?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Catherine and Hermione Raven had found themselves back in their room before dinner; where they were able to talk, and Hermione told Catherine about being marked as Remus Lupin's mate. Catherine hugged her in happiness and was happy that everything was starting to be heading where they were happy with, as well as love. As they were talking; a ghost similar to Salazar Slytherin but different, the only thing that was the same was the transparent form. He stood to be about 6'5"; with what looked to be red flaring hair and golden brown eyes, with a big white toothy smile upon his thin lips.

"Hello ladies; I am Godric Gryffindor and I am also here to help you on your fated quest." Both of the Ravens looked at each other, the stories about Gryffindor being flashy and reagent was head on. "Come on ladies; don't be like that, I am here to tell you what your men are up to. I must say that my heir is taken by you, Miss Hermione Granger-Raven."

Hermione shuddered, "What? Remus Lupin is your descendent? How is that possible, does he even know?"

Godric laughed, "Yes; he is my descendent. His mother is the last of my dependents before he was born. Only a true heir of my line could live after a hard life that he has had and still keep going."

Catherine gasped, "Wow. Who knew?"

"Right you are Lady Catherine Granger-Raven; you will make the right stuff for the Prince family to take Severus Snape into their folds again."

"What do you mean? I thought the Prince line was done and over with."

"Well not really. You see; if you can get Severus to get his mother, Eileen Prince-Snape to leave his father; Tobias Snape before winter. Then she can go back to her family before her scheduled death, from that barbaric husband," in the end Gryffindor had fire in his eyes and looked like he was ready to hunt for the ender Snape.

Catherine sighed, "How can I do that without him realizing that I am from the future?"

"Who told you that you couldn't tell young Mr. Snape or Mr. Lupin that you were from the future," asked Godric in a tone that sounded like he found it hard to believe that someone has. "Mr. Snape already knows about Avalon; why not tell him everything else, it would clear everything up for everyone in the long run. Then again; I may be wrong, but you have to be the one to show them with the proof within your own minds."

The Ravens' knew that the founder was telling them the truth; they really needed to tell their men about themselves, their true selves before term started and have future Death Eaters walking around.

xXx

Later that night; both couples had found themselves down in the kitchens, where neither one of them were be disturbed from the dog of a teenage boy. Sirius Black had left them all alone for most of the day, but didn't want to ruin their happy moment with one another. Both Remus Lupin and Severus Snape had not fought with one another, for they knew that the sisters were close and they were not going to do anything that would make them angry. Dinner that night; the girls made a request for Shepherd's pie for the House Elves to make, with beef and not lamb. All four of them enjoyed the meal that they were eating.

Severus pulled something out of his pocket and gave Catherine a small box that looked very much like a ring box. She looked up at him in question. He smiled, "Just open the box Catherine." She did so and found that it was defiantly a ring; from what looked like an engagement ring, made of gold with diamonds and sapphire decorated over it. She was left breathless and speechless. Severus smiled, "I take it that you like it, love.

Catherine smiled, "Yes; I do like it, but what is it for?"

"Will you marry me then Catherine? I know that we have just met and we are soul bounded, but will you marry me?"

Catherine smiled; she was not expecting this from Severus Snape of all people, then again he must much different than he was in twenty years' time. She smiled at him. She also remembered him wanting to be with Lily Evans, long before she became Lily Potter. Catherine almost wondered if he really wanted her to be with him for all times. Then again they are soul bounded and they cannot be with anyone else, even if they wanted to but the fates were making sure that they were together. "Before I give an answer Severus; there is something that I need to tell you, something about my past first."

Remus grumbled, "Just before you go into that, there is something I would like to do first. Well; Snape and I have thought the same thing." He then turned to Hermione and fished out a small box of his own and slid it towards her. Hermione opened her own box and saw that it was gold with rubies and diamonds upon it.

Hermione smiled with tears, "I love it, but like Catherine; I also need to tell you about my past as well."

By the looks upon Severus and Remus; they were not happy with the answers that they have gotten from their girls, and spoke at the same time, "Like what?"

The Ravens' spoke as one, "We're from 1997."

"What?"

"How?"

The guys had the similar look of unbelievable looks upon their faces. Catherine was the one that went on, "We were sent back into the past to change our futures, due to the three sisters of fates . . ."

Remus spoke up, "The three sisters from Greek Mythology? Lachesis sings the things that were (past), Clotho the things that are (present), and Atropos the things that are to be (future)."

Hermione answered, "Yes; the very same. We had just finished the second war and things were ugly for the side of the light and our headmaster was long dead, by the time that we had won. His painting was the one that sent us to his office, where we had met with the fates and they sent us here." She was having trouble talking about what had happened in her past, it was hard to believe that it had only happened a few days before, but still not happening for the next twenty years or never.

Severus stood up and made his way closer to Catherine and grabbed her by the arms, gently, "Did you know me, from the future that is?"

"I knew of you, but no I have never seen you. You became Hermione's potion's professor back from where we had come. You were also a Death Eater turned spy; you risked your life every day to save others. I am here to change that, and to answer that look upon your face. I really do love you, not for the person that you were but the man that I am learning to love more each day." This caused a smile upon Severus' face. "If you are alright about me being from the future, then I will marry you; as long as you keep my life a secret."

Severus answered, "I will keep whatever you want secret and I still want to marry you. But I must ask; what is your real name?"

"Catherine Anne Granger and I am not related to Dumbledore; I am a muggle-born."

Remus looked over to Hermione, "What about you Hermione; did you know me as well, and what is your real name?"

"You became my DADA professor during my third year of school, I have known about your fury problem just after Professor Snape threw the werewolf essay at us. As for my name; it is Hermione Jean Granger, Catherine is really my cousin and I am also a muggle-born."

Remus let out a bit of air, "Wow and will you marry me?"

"Yes Remus, a thousand yes."

"Only a thousand," asked Remus, who Hermione hit in the arm, "Alright, alright. I was just jesting. Is there anything else we should know?"

Catherine spoke up, "I am really from a Druid school and Hermione here has gone to Hogwarts. We were never in the same school until now. Our family had thought that we would do better without us being in the same school, but I had always thought that something was always missing, without Hermione being there with me."

Severus rubbed his hand over her cheek and guided her to his lips, where they were kissing in a heated passion. Once he leaned back, he spoke, "As long as I was never your teacher, then I am alright with everything that you through at me. I promise that I will never tell anyone about the things that I know, just as long as you are mine and only mine." He then rubbed his other hand around her waist to show passiveness over her.

Catherine smiled at him, "After that kiss, I don't think I would leave you, even if I had tried," she joked.

Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione and brought her closer to him. "As for you my dear, I don't think there are words that I would say to show how much I am happy that you are here and mine. I will tell you that Moony is not letting you out of my sight, not even for a moment." He then leaned down and kissed her in want and need, wanting her to be next to him and needing her to be there no matter what.

The girls moved away from their guys telling them that they should be heading for bed. They kissed their other half and split from the kitchens to their own dorms/rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

The day of the start of term feast; Catherine and Hermione Raven had decided to stay in their room for most of the day; they wanted to prepare themselves for the questions that many of the student body would ask about them. The night before; they had gone to the headmaster's office and talked to Albus Dumbledore and asked what they would be saying to other people.

_The grandfatherly man sat behind his desk, "I will say for all to hear that you have come from Ireland's Gifted Arts Academy. You have been sent here after a group of Dark Wizards have come and destroyed your family and home. You came here to be with me, your only living family you have left." He sighed, "After some of the students hear what I have to say, I am afraid that Tom Riddle will want to take you away from the school and use you against me. Do be careful of who you befriend here at the school. I know who is and isn't a Death Eater, but all the same, take care of yourselves. I do care for you, as if you are my granddaughters."_

_ The Raven girls spoke up as one, "We know grandfather."_

That was all that was said, they had already packed up the things that they would be needed for their move to the dorms and left behind what things that they did not want others to find or what not. Even pictures of their friends were left behind, except a picture or two with some transfigured work to where the people would be hardly show similarities to the people in 1977. They also transfigured many pictures of their families, to where it looked like they were from the same household. They had already packed their clothes and books that they would be needing, as well as many quills, ink pots, parchments, and other school related things.

The house elves had popped in and took their things to an antechamber, where other students' things would be sorted into dorms when the time came to do so. Hermione and Catherine then went down to the Great Hall; where they found Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter sitting around waiting for the girls to show up. When Sirius saw them coming into the hall; he had gotten up and ran over to them.

"Is it true? Is it true that you will be marrying Snape and Remus?"

"Yes," answered the girls at once.

"Why?"

Catherine answered, "I am Severus' soul mate and Hermione is Remus' mate, through Moony," she hissed out at him.

Sirius turned around on his heel and looked over at Remus. "Moony claimed her?"

"Yep," Remus answered with a smug look upon his face.

Sirius then turned around and looked at Hermione, "And you don't mind about him being . . ?"

"Not at all."

"Righty then," Sirius then moved away from the girls and sat next to James.

James whistled, "No more ganging up on the Raven sisters then, Padfoot?"

"No, no more ganging up on them. I know when to quit Prongs, besides I have Marlene to look forward to tonight. If she still wants me, because we haven't talked for the last couple of days."

Catherine and Hermione sat next to each other with Remus next to Hermione, and then Severus came over and sat next to Catherine. He slipped one of his arms around her and dragged her over to him more, stating for all to see that she was his. Severus had a smirk upon his face.

He spoke up, "I can't wait to find out what house you will be in, my love."

Catherine giggled, "Oh really, why is that?"

"I know that you will not be in Slytherin, so if you are in Gryffindor I will be asking these guys to keep an eye on you for me, if it is alright with you guys that is?"

Remus spoke up, "I'll keep an eye on her for you Snape, but I don't think many people would bother her, unless it is from you house that is."

"That is what I am afraid of. I can only do so much before they would turn around and harm me in the long run, but I hope that you will help me out with that."

James spoke up, "We will Snape; as long as you give us a heads up of what you hear, so we can be on our feet."

"I will do what I can, when I can."

Sirius sighed, "So when did we become friends with Snape all of sudden?"

Remus growled, "Since we are friends with Hermione and Catherine, who are also friends with him; so you better be nice Sirius."

"I will try Moony, but don't ask me to hug him or shake his hand, I won't do it."

Severus sighed, "I am not asking for those things Black, I am just asking for some civil peace, nothing more. I don't want to stress Catherine with childish games."

Sirius growled, "Alright. I get it."

Catherine turned slightly and kissed Severus on the cheek and smiled at him. "I am glad that you are being civil for me. It means a lot to me."

"Only for you love, I will do anything for you."

"Glad to hear it," she then kissed him again.

Sirius glanced at her, "Would I get a kiss too, if I act civil too?"

Catherine and Hermione spoke up, "Only on the cheek."

"Darn. I was hoping for more."

Hermione fished her wand out, "Unless you want to be hexed, I wouldn't try it boy."

Remus snuggled up to Hermione, hoping that she would be in the same house as him; it would help matters if she was and he would not have to worry about other boys in the castle trying to take her away from him. Hermione had thought that Remus was cute; the way he wanted her close to him, but she also know it was the Alpha part of him that wanted her close. Him being an Alpha will add a problem if other guys would try to threaten what is his. Meaning if Remus was near the full moon; he would not stop Moony from hurting others, if they tried acting to take her away from him in any way.

James was happy that Severus Snape had found someone other than Lily Evans to be with, which meant that he would stop at nothing to make sure that she was going to be his. He could picture her with her red flowing hair, emerald eyes that sparkled when she smiled, if only for him. She was everything that he ever dreamt about for a future wife, one who is loyal, smart, and fierce in her own right. She was also all woman; meaning she would act like one, and through her graceful movement whenever she walked or talked.

Severus smirked at Catherine; he knew that she had told him the truth about her being from the future, for he was in her mind most of the night from the night before. He saw things from newspaper clippings and hearing stories through Hermione from Catherine's mind about what things went on during Hermione's time in the Magical World of 1991 through 1997. One of things that he heard was how sad some of the stories that Hermione told Catherine about what she saw whenever he came back from a night of spy work. Saying that he would come back bloody and barely alive a few times that the Dark Lord was unhappy with something or other, he also found out that he died due to a snake bight to the neck. After Voltemort's pet snake; Nagini, had bitten him after the Dark Lord's anger with a mishap with a wand.

Severus had also played around in Catherine's mind, by increasing the bond some more. In her mind he had lead her in whispering in pleasure with his name upon her lips. To him it was the most beautiful things that he has ever heard and technically he was untouched, so when he and Catherine do end up doing things in the physical world, it would be his first time too. Severus could not wait until that day, but he would wait until their wedding night for it; so in the meantime he will do what he can within their minds for pleasurable times. He waved his wand about and found the time running out for him to be near her, for the other students will show up within ten or so minuets. He had stolen a kiss upon her lips.

"I must say goodbye for now, my love. I hope you will be in a good house; to where your friends and sister to watch over you," Severus kissed Catherine one more time and then moved to his table.

Albus Dumbledore then came upon the group's table, "Well my dears; I need for you to go to the next chamber and wait for me to call for you, for we will sort you separate from the others. You will be sorted after the first years are done. Okay."

"Yes grandfather," answered the sisters. Together the girls stood up and moved to the room to the right of the head table to wait for when they would be sorted.

Catherine fished out her sapphire journal; they might as well do something while they waiting, and wrote upon the pages, _Hello?_

The word faded and then a few seconds went by and then, _Lachesis: Hello girls, how can I help you?_

Hermione took over the writing, she wanted to do something with her hands while they were waiting, _What should we know about tonight?_

_ Lachesis: For a heads up; you will be approached by Lucius Malfoy, where you will be faced with Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Regulus Black. They won't hurt you on the first night; they will just ruffle your feathers for the time being, but be warned. Don't ever turn your back from them, it could coast you later. _

_ Thanks._

_ Lachesis: You're welcome. Don't worry; Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black will be there for you two tonight and any other day that you will need them. As well as Lily Evans, Alice Wilkins, Marlene McKinnon, and a few others, so don't worry. Remember; you are not alone. Bye for now._

Hermione handed the rich blue colored journal back to Catherine; at least they got some answered while they waited for their sorting. They had a feeling that they would be approached by the Slytherins, but they were hoping that it would not have been that night. The sorting had already started while they were talking to Lachesis; who was the fate of the past, and they were happy that they did. It helped past the night, because they started hearing the headmaster talking.

"Hello students; I have few things to add tonight, but I must start with this. We will have two new students who will be starting their seventh year hear at Hogwarts. They have gone to Ireland's Gifted Arts Academy; during this summer these girls were attracted by a group of Dark Wizards, who they me left as family. I want all of you to be nice to these girls, they have been through a lot and I don't want you to hound them with a lot of questions." They could tell he took the time to glare at all the tables. "Now; I want to call out Hermione and Catherine Raven."

Just as their names were called; the door to the room that they were in, had opened up by itself and they walked out and made their way to stand in front of the head table. Where the whole school could look at them for a moment before Professor McGonagall started calling their names one at a time.

"Raven, Catherine."

Catherine walked forward and sat upon the stool, where McGonagall placed the hat upon her head, _"Oh; a fated time traveler, what joy. You are a bright one aren't you, but brave, as well as loyal and cunning to a point that is. So where to put you? Ravenclaw; you would not shine very well. Hufflepuff will not do, and forget about Slytherin, they would eat you up and not in a good way. So it has to be . . ." _

"GRYFFINDOR," yelled the hat.

Catherine had gotten up and moved towards Hermione and gave her a hug, but stay next to her sister. McGonagall glared at Catherine, but did not say anything, besides, "Raven, Hermione."

Who walked over to the stool and had the hat placed upon her head. _"Ooh another fated time traveler. Like the other one; you are bright, brave, loyal, and very cunning. More cunning than the other, but Slytherin will not do. Hufflepuff may be nice, but not you. Ravenclaw, I will not go there, but like the other you will do better elsewhere. So it will be . . ."_

"GRYFFINDOR," answered the hat.

Together the newly appointed Gryffindors walked over to their table where Hermione sat next to Remus, with Catherine next to her, along with James next to Catherine. The hall gave very little clapping, except the three boys that knew them from their table. They were the loudest of the hall, nearly upon their feet doing so.

Dumbledore stood once more, "Alright, now we have a new professor who will teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts this year is Professor Mustafa." At the head table stood a man of thirty; who looked like an Auror from the looks of him. He looked very tall and proud, plus an air of no funny business in front of him, with his shoulder length light brown hair and violet eyes. Once he sat down from the applause; the headmaster went on, "The forest if forbidden, just like the name that it is and read all the rules in the bulletin board in your common rooms. Enjoy."

With that the food popped up and everyone had started talking to one another. After a few moments an older student came over to the sisters and made herself known. "Hello; my name is Lily Evans, so you are the headmaster's granddaughters'?"

When Hermione looked up; she saw the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen, with the same Harry Potter eyes upon her face. It nearly killed her for seeing this girl in front of her. Harry would have barged her to get pictures for him. Maybe she should do that and save them for him. She looked over at Catherine, who looked like she realized how un-pretty she was compared to Lily and she does not know what Severus saw in her, for that was she was thinking about.

James saved the Raven sisters, "Yes Lily, they are. Headmaster Dumbledore had asked us chaps over to introduce us to them, as well as Snape."

Lily glared, "Did you do anything to him?"

Remus spoke up, "No they didn't Lily; they respected him the whole they were here, it was Hermione and Catherine that made sure of that."

"Oh," asked Lily.

Hermione spoke up; "It's true," which nearly choked on her words. "Sirius was the one who gave us girls the hardest time though, because he didn't understand the word no, but I think he understand now."

Lily boldly said, "I like you two girls already," with a smile, before heading back to her friends.

Catherine sighed and whispered into Hermione's hear, "No wonder he had a hard time getting over her the first time."

Hermione answered back just as quietly, "It will be better Kitty. Just remember, you two are soul mates; no one can take that away from you, ever."

"I hope so Mya."

Remus heard what was said, it sounded life was not so kind to Snape, from what he had just heard and what was said from the night before. He knew that he was still in love with Lily for the longest time before Catherine showed up; he really hoped that life will be for Snape from that day forward. He felt sorry for Catherine for believing that she was not good enough for Snape, but she was, he could tell that already.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

After dinner; Hermione and Catherine Raven were following the three boys that they knew from Gryffindor, to their new home. They were talking and laughing amongst themselves, when a group of people dressed in green and silver coloring upon their black uniforms stood in front of them, blocking their way. A seventeen year old Lucius Malfoy stood as the leader of their group, with his white blond hair tide back and his silver eyes glazing upon the new girls which nearly made the Raven sister sick.

Lucius with his so called sexy drawl of a voice asked, "So; who is the new girls Black?" Severus came out of the shadows and stood before Catherine, to show the other Slytherin's that she was his. Lucius asked, "Oh; so you already know the Raven sisters Severus, do tell, how is that?"

"The headmaster had asked me and these Gryffindor's over just before the start of term to show the girls around the school, but I am telling Lucius; they are already spoken for, so don't try anything."

Lucius laughed, "Besides their grandfather, who else do they belong to, you?"

"Just Catherine, Lupin has the other one."

"Nice to know; let me to introduce myself, I am Lucius Malfoy."

Catherine smirked leaning around Severus' shoulder, "Charmed I'm sure Mr. Malfoy, but you must understand Severus here that he is only watching out for my best interested and I think you are not my best interest when I am with a man like him." Catherine had done a lot of studying from Salazar Slytherin about how to talk to Slytherins and not get anyone killed in the process. She also knew that Lucius in the future had treasured Severus' friendship too much, to get in a way of girls. She was banking on knowing that information.

"I still didn't get a name."

Catherine sighed, "You know every well that I am Catherine Raven and my sister Hermione Raven is next to Remus over there." She pointed to the left of her; where they were standing next to each other, knowing that they were both itching for their wands.

Rabastan Lestrange spoke up, "So hippy Catherine and slim Hermione; easy to remember them now." His slightly older brother had high fived him, after stating the noticeable differences between the sisters.

Severus growled, "Don't you ever degrade Catherine again Rab or you with find yourself hexed into next week if you do."

Remus also growled out, "Same with Hermione."

Lucius sighed, "What is wrong with you Severs, why are you following the Gryffindor crowd, haven't these boys troubled you enough for you to stay away from all Gryffindors' or are you going to chase after every girl from that house?"

Catherine went stiffed after hearing Malfoy's gibe at Severus, who spoke out, "I found my soul mate this time Lucius."

The blond snarled, "Oh really, in Dumbledore's granddaughter? Here I was hoping to get my father to draw a marriage contract for one of their hands. Oh well." He brought out his wand and fired a spell at Severus that looked like a dark spell, which brought him down to ground with minor burns upon his exposed skin. He was about to fire again, when a shield surrounded the group from the other; when the headmaster came walking towards them with a glare upon his face.

"How dare you use dark magic in school Mr. Malfoy; I here order you suspension from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as for the rest of you lot of Slytherin. I will be talking to Professor Slughorn who will watch over a week worth of detention with you. Now get out of my sight."

Lucius yelled, "You can't do that to me; my father is on the school board, there is no way you can kick me out this school."

"You will find Mr. Malfoy; your father was the one who upholds the rules of the school, and I must follow them to the letter. Now go and get your belongings and start heading for home. You may use the floo network through Slughorn, now go Mr. Malfoy."

Rabastan and Rodolphus had each grabbed one of Lucius' arms and walked him away from the area before he did something else to anger the headmaster. When the group was gone, he summoned a stretcher and took injured Severus Snape up to the Hospital Wing. Catherine was running after the Headmaster, with the rest of the group following at her heals. When they had reach the Hospital Wing; Poppy Pomfrey was at her cabinet making sure she had her things in order for start of term, when they came running in. When she saw the injured boy; she ushered him to a bed near her office, and him lay upon it and waved her wand over him. She then ran back to her cabinet and grabbed a very strong pain relief potion and a good burn salve.

Poppy had gotten the potion down Severus' trout, who instantly sighed in comfort, and then she saw that there were a lot of people in her wing. "Albus, why are all the children in here?"

"Forgive me Poppy; they are here because Severus was protecting one of my granddaughters tonight from his own house, and the others just wanted to see if he was going to be alright," answered the headmaster with his sparkling blue eyes.

The nurse sighed, "I don't see why all of them should be here, but he will be alright after I put this burn salve upon him and you all must leave when I do this."

"I think not."

"Excuse me Albus," gasped Poppy.

"You see my granddaughter Catherine will do that for Mr. Snape; he is after all the one who protected her tonight, and I think it would be best if she did it then you Poppy. He may wake up yell at you, while he would just open his eyes and smile at her. Which would help your patient the most?"

All the students that were in the wing just witnessed how their headmaster could be such manipulator when given a chance, and oh he was winning. "Fine Albus, but she needs to leave after she is done and the rest can wait for her out in the hall."

"Yes Poppy."

With that the group left the room to wait for Catherine; while Albus stood back with Poppy and talking to her, as the girl gently moved Severus' robes off of him to rub the salve lightly over his burn parted skin. Almost instantly; most of the burns were being less noticed than they were before. She was nearly done when Severus put his hand upon hers to stop what she was doing to look up at him, when she did, she saw him smiling up at her.

"Hi," he croaked out, "how are you?"

Catherine answered with a teary smile, "I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'll be alright Catherine. I should be out about tomorrow or so. What happened to Malfoy?"

"Suspended."

"Wow."

"Yeah," answered Catherine and went back to rubbing the burn stuff upon his skin again. After a while Headmaster Dumbledore made his away over to the bed.

"How are you doing Mr. Snape?"

"Well; considering what happened, sir."

"I am sorry Mr. Snape and thank you for protecting one of my granddaughters, and as such I think you will be hurt by the rest of your house. So I am offering you this offer; I will allow you to move into another house, anyone that you so wish. If you need some time to think about it, I will allow you time to do so."

"I don't need the time sir. I want to be in the same house as Catherine, so I can protect her better by being in the same house as her."

"Good answer Mr. Snape; well Catherine my dear, it's time to head for Gryffindor tower with your friends. You'll see Mr. Snape in the morning if you wish, after you get some sleep."

"Yes grandfather. May I tell the others of the news?"

"Yes you may, but I am also going to send Mr. Pettigrew to the snake house; I think that would do nicely. I know Mr.'s Potter, Black, and Lupin might not like that, but I will save people by doing so."

Catherine gave a true smile to Dumbledore and gave him a kiss upon his cheek, "Good night grandfather." Then she looked at Severus, "Good night Severus; I am sorry for what happened to you tonight, sleep well."

"You too Catherine," he reached out and grabbed her hand with a light squeeze and a light kiss upon her hand before letting her go. She turned away from them and headed out of the wing's doors where everyone was waiting for her at.

"Well," asked the group at large, with a Lily Evans standing nearby.

Catherine sighed, "He'll be fine in the morning. Right now he just needs rest. He will be moved from the snake house and into the lion house."

Sirius yelled out, "What!"

Remus stepped up, "Sirius, he just gotten hit by a dark hex from his house, he is lucky to be alive right now. He needs to be somewhere that he could sleep in peace and that will happen in Gryffindor, now won't it?"

Sirius sighed, "Yeah. Alright, but I don't have to like it."

Catherine slightly glanced over at Lily, who looked glad that it would be the outcome. Catherine wondered what could make Lily this glad for, but Hermione came to her side and lead her away with Remus' help to get her to the dorms. Catherine had not realized how tired she was, until they had lead her away.

When most of the people were gone; Lily slipped into the Hospital Wing, she noticed that Severus was still awake and went over to him, "Hi Sev."

"Go away Lily."

"Why?"

"You're the one who didn't want to talk to me last year, oh well. I have a girlfriend now that cares about me, for who I am and now I will be moving houses because I had protected her from my own house."

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes I love Catherine, Lily. Now would you please leave me alone, go back to Potter or something. He wants to be with you."

"But I don't care about him right now, he is nothing but annoying. He's talking to the new Raven sisters right now."

"Catherine is one of them, you know."

Lily sighed, "I know. Can we still be friends Sev?"

"I don't know Lily, but stop with the Sev stuff. It won't hold well with me anymore."

"Alright Snape, get well for your girl then." Lily then turned around and headed out the door.

Albus smiled from the shadows; it was about time that they both the closure from each other, he knew that everything will be well in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

A group of Gryffindors' that were in the Hospital Wings a few minutes ago have found themselves in their common room, full of red and gold everywhere. The group had done their best to keep Catherine Raven cheered up, after Severus Snape's ordeal with one of his house members. Catherine's sister Hermione, had wrapped one of her arms around her as they had walked their; while the guys were on the lookout for more trouble. They had lucked out when none had come to them.

Hermione asked, "You want to put our beds together?" Catherine just nodded. Hermione then looked over to the three guys that followed them, "Thanks for your help guys, but I think we are head for bed, you see all in the morning."

The guys answered, "Night."

When the girls had gone up the stairs, James asked, "How are we going to survive with Snape in our room, for now on?"

Remus sighed, "We can make a truce you know that way we are not having anything backfire upon us."

Sirius answered, "Yeah, for once I think Remus has a point there. Snape is going to be in our house and we should do whatever it takes to make peace, I mean he could do anything in our sleep and we would not know about it."

James smiled slightly, "Yeah, your right Sirius. We will talk to him in the morning and see what he thinks about it."

Without the knowledge of the boys; Lily came in while they were talking and she heard everything, she was angry that they were now grown up for the Raven sisters and not for her when it came to Severus Snape. She then made her way over to the guys.

James was the first one to notice her, "Hay Lilyflower; how can I help you this fine evening?"

Lily glared at him, "I heard that Severus is going to be switching house and I also heard that you will be civil with him now, after all that I have asked you. Now that the Raven sisters have showed up, now you all want to change, how is that?"

Remus spoke up, "Come on Lily; things change and Snape had paid the price by standing up for one of Professor Dumbledore's granddaughters tonight, from his own house. He was brave in doing so, so my friends have grown up after what we saw tonight and willing to change their ways. Why are you so upset?"

"Severus wouldn't talk to me, Remus."

Sirius spoke up, "Can you really blame the guy; even though he said that bad word last year, and you say that friends would forgive each other no matter what, but you didn't after he had come outside our common room to say sorry. What did you do? You just yelled at him, saying you don't want anything to do with him."

Lily growled, she hated that Black was right about what he said and that was rare that he would be right about anything. It showed her that he was not all dumb after all. "Alright, you have a point, but why everything is changing because of the new girls, I just don't get it."

Remus smiled, "Is it because you're jealous that they are doing something that you have been trying to do for a lot time and it hadn't work? Let me say Lily; as a nice girl that you have always shown others, you are not doing so now. The guys and I have gotten to know the new girls and they are very nice girls; don't blow it, get to know them better and see for yourself what we see in them."

"Are you dating Catherine's sister, aren't you," asked Lily. The only answer she got out of him was a blush. "I thought so. So why are the two brightest guys I know, want to be with the Raven sisters?"

Remus blushed, "Hermione is my mate and Catherine is Snape's soul mate Lily that is why things are the way they are. We can't help who we are in love with or fated to be with Lily, it just happens. Like you are destined to be with my friend James Potter here," his final sentence he stated with poise of someone who knows all and knew all.

Lily giggled, "That may be so Remus, but he has to work really hard for my attention."

James smirked, "I will do anything for my fair lady."

With that being said; Lily walked up to the girls staircase to the dorms, where she would be sharing a room is her roommates; Alice and Marlene, as well as the new Raven sisters. When she showed up, she saw two beds were brought together; where the new girls were able to hold hands with one another, while being in their own beds. She really did not see what Severus saw in Catherine Raven; she was nothing like herself. Catherine was two inches taller than her, with wide hips, b cup boobs, and looked of classic graceful beauty; nothing that screamed out drop dead gorgeous like herself. Lily also saw that Catherine had dark red hair that looked more brown than red, with blue-green eyes that just sparked with the knowledge of life. There was nothing there that said anything about book smart, only screamed the worldly smart; which made her more dangerous when it came to class grades.

Lily then chanced over to Hermione; who is Catherine's sister, she saw that she was a half inch shorter than Catherine with the same hair but her eyes were more green. She had graceful beauty of her own, but not like Catherine; she was more slim and thin, with the look of library knowledge behind her eyes that made Lily fearful of her own grades compared to the sisters. Lily also saw that Hermione had a hind of fizziness in her hair while Catherine's was more wavy; they looked like they hardly use any potions or lotions for either of their hair or skin, which made her more jealous of the girls. While she had to work hard to look the way she had, with nearly everything under the sun; Severus used to make potions that helped her enhanced the inner beauty she had, but she was starting to run out. Maybe she could get Catherine Raven to help her get some more from him, she could only hope. For the night; she left the girls alone, she had a lot to think about before morning.

That night Catherine found herself in her dreams with Severus Snape in a grand looking castle, with them on a balcony overlooking the gardens down below. She looked around and saw a bright moon upon the night sky with starts sparkling across the darkened skied area. Severus had his arms around her waist, with her back leaning against him and nibbling upon her neck. She was lost within the moment that she had not realized that she was wearing a medieval royalty dress; while he was in noble looking medieval attire that screamed Prince, with hunters' green and silver trimmings, along with black leggings, belt, and boots.

Catherine turned around in his arms looked up at him; he looked grand with his hair tide back in a leather strap, to where she could see his eyes and face. She reach up and grazed her fingers across his cheek, he leaned down and look his lip against hers and took control of the whole thing. In their mind scape; they were in their own world, nothing could harm them.

She stepped back a little, "How are you feeling, Severus?"

He could never get over the fact that whenever she said his name; it always sound like she was caressing him, just saying his name alone. "I am doing much better, thank you for asking love, but we are going to have cut this short so we can rest up before the morrow. I can't wait to see you in morning. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Catherine smiled, "I love you too Severus. Rest well and I hope things will look good for you tomorrow."

He smiled and kissed her one more time, before the things changed to where became a normal dream.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

The next morning; Severus Snape woke up with an angel of a woman sitting next to him, he saw that she was waiting for him to wake up for a while now. He smiled at her, "Hay beautiful, how did you sleep last night?" He smirked knowingly that she was dreaming about him.

Catherine Raven smiled back, "I slept well thank you, and so when can you get out of here yet?"

Just as she asked; Madam Pomfrey came out and waved her wand over Severus, "Well you're in clean bill of health there Mr. Snape. You best watch out what goes on around you."

"Yes ma'am."

Catherine walked away from his screen in area; where he changed clothes, just a few feet away from where she stood. After her dream last night with Severus in an old fashion looking tunic and those strong legs being defend by those tight leggings that he wore. She could almost imagine the strong built chest and arms that he has, it was enough to drool over the guy. When he was done changing, he made a grunting like sound to get her to notice him. From the look that he saw upon her face; he was wondering if she was looking back upon her dream, about the castle and romantic feel of things; but saw that it was something other than that, it was him personally that she was thinking about. He was nearly red under the collar because of the look that he got from her, it almost done him in to nearly jump back into her brain and finish things; but they had classes to go to that morning.

Severus walked closer to her and gave her a meaning look that spoke volumes, which he took her hand and bowed down and kissed it, as he looked into her eyes. He saw the blush that came upon her face as he did so; he enjoyed seeing such a reaction from her. He then guided her out of the Hospital Wing and down the many stairs to the Great Hall; where the Headmaster was standing before the hall, with a great sounding voice.

"After an intendant from last night with the Slytherin house and Gryffindor house; one of the Slytherin students attacked one of their own, who was protecting one of my granddaughters. This student was burned bad enough for me to ask if he would switch houses, so after this moment on, he will no longer be a Slytherin but a Gryffindor. That student is Mr. Severus Snape, you protected my granddaughter, Catherine Raven from Mr. Lucius Malfoy. As from this moment on; Mr. Malfoy will not be coming back to the school, and one of the Gryffindor's will be moving into Slytherin house and that is Mr. Peter Pettigrew. That will be all."

With that the food was popped up and Severus' robes changed from green and silver to red and gold. Catherine then tugged his arm to the Gryffindor table, where their small group had welcomed them very civilly. Once they had sat down; they noticed their group had looks upon their faces, which said that have something to say.

James Potter was the one who spoke first, "Snape; can we call a truce, since we all be living together from now on?"

Severus smirked, "I would like that very much Potter; I was hoping for something like that, for I don't want to cause Catherine any problems with me being her boyfriend and you guys being her friends and all."

Remus smiled in a wolfish way, "You are indeed smart Snape, and I will give you that."

"Indeed Lupin."

Catherine and Hermione Raven were smiling at what little it took for things to work out with the boys; they were not even upset hearing that Pettigrew had even switched houses on them. The girls looked over that the 'rat' of all people and saw how chummy he was with Bellatrix Black and the Lestrange boys.

Sirius was the one who noticed before James or Remus had and graphed, "Look at that, I can't believe he has already found friends within a house that we had done so much against them. Even my own hateful cousin, this makes me believe he has been friends with them for at least a while, no wonder Dumbledore had asked him to switch houses."

James glared, "Well; he is no longer our friend, after seeing all that then." It was from that day on that things had changed for the three marauders and the 'rat' that they had once called friend. It was starting to come together just nicely for the two girls of future for the people that they have met and loved.

Hermione had noticed for a little while that Lily Evans had been watching their group from a little distance; to where she could tell that Lily was nearly openly glaring at Catherine, it almost made her worry about her own sister from the fiery red head. Hermione leaned into Catherine and whispered, "Watch out sister; you have someone from our house, who looks like she wants to hurt you."

All the boys around them heard what Hermione had said to Catherine, who asked, "You mean Lily Evans, and I already know sister. She has been given me dirty looks since before going to sleep last night."

Severus grumbled, "Oh bugger; I told her to leave me alone last night, she was not happy about that."

James said, "Yeah she told us that you wouldn't talk to her last night, but between Remus and Sirius; they told her that it was bound to happen if you don't talk to said friend when they were trying to apologize after all that they said and then a few months later expect to talk to him after all that is said and done. Well; she is going to be mad for a while, and you can't live a life like that Snape, it looks like you have something better now anyway."

Severus chuckled, "Oh that I do Potter, at least I know that she is staying with me, no matter what." He then smiled down at Catherine, who smiled back at him. The group as one looked over at Lily Evans; who had a surprised look upon her face, when the whole group had looked at her openly. Severus spoke up, "I know you have a problem about me being happy Ms. Evans, but do leave my girlfriend out of it, she doesn't need you upsetting her because you are not happy with everything."

Lily openly glared at the group at large, "So; we can't be friends then?"

"I didn't say that Ms. Evans, but you did last year, so until you can be openly nice to my girl here, then you will not be hearing from me."

Lily looked over at James, "Potter?"

"Sorry Lilyfollower, but she is now a friend of our group, as well as Snape, so you are going to have to get used to them being around more offend than not."

Lily growled. Alice spoke up from across from Lily, "Oh stop whining Lily; who is now starting to sound like a child, and it sure isn't Potter anymore. You are going to have to realize that you have closed all doors to the friendship that you once had with Snape and he is not your puppet for you to come running back to him whenever it is covenant for you. You are almost as bad as Black over there."

Lily and Sirius had both cried out, "Hay!"

Alice smiled, "I am just stating what is there, and you Black have nothing to complain about."

Sirius with his head down and sighed, "Yeah; I know."

After a few more minutes everyone was done and went off to their classes for the day. Lily had gone on throughout the day thinking about what was being said that morning and the night before, and realized that her chances of being good friends with her old friend Severus Snape was good as none, without being friends with the Raven sisters. The sisters were also another way to strengthen her friendships throughout the Gryffindor house; where everyone was enjoying them being around, and now even Severus. She just could not believe that it had taken them one stupid day for them to change things around, like she had wanted them to be. Lily had found herself very jealous and she was finding it hard time believing that she liked that feeling. So with a heavy heart, she knew that she needed to change for the better, for all the people that she was in her live.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Classes that day went well; except the time in potions that a group of Slytherins had tried something to Severus Snape, for he was no longer part of the house. This caused the whole house losing about hundred or so points and detentions for all of seventh years, who would be spending their evening with Filch. The group was sitting around the Gryffindor table when the headmaster came upon them; no one saw any sparkle within in eyes.

"Good evening students. Ms. Hermione Raven and Ms. Catherine Raven; I would like to see both of you in my office, after dinner please. There are some things that I would like to talk to you two about."

The girls answered as one, "Yes grandfather."

Once he had walked away; Catherine and Hermione had finished their dinner and started on their way to the headmaster's office. Once they had made it to the Gargoyle of a phoenix; without a work of a password, the statue came to life as they were close and let them up the stairs. The big oak door was already opened for them; they glided into this office, where he stood before them. The door was slammed shut behind them, once they were clear of the door. From the sound of things; it sounded like Albus Dumbledore was angry about something or other, but waited until he spoke to find out what had gone on.

They had not waited long, "I want to know if we can stop Tom; before any more people are killed or harmed by him, and I need to know now," growled out the old man before them.

Hermione was the one who pulled out her ruby journal and started writing in it: _Can we stop Voldemort?_

_ Clotho: Yes._

Hermione asked out loud, "What do you need to know sir?"

"Where will Tom hit and when, I need to know these things."

After Hermione had written it down for an answer, Clotho had answered back: _He will be heading for Wales in a town of Newtown; he will be striking at midnight tonight._ Hermione told Dumbledore of what was said.

He sighed, "That does not give me much time, now does it. I need you girls to talk to the fates as much as you can and find out what it going to happen and send me either an owl, patroness, or come to me in person if you have to, but keep me up dated as much as you can."

Catherine was the one who spoke up, "We will sir."

"Good. Good night girls and thank you."

The girls turn away from the headmaster's office and knew with a heavy heart that the Order of the Phoenix will be busy that night, they just hope that they can stop Tom Riddle aka Dark Lord Voldemort before many more people would have to die. They walked the halls which gave off the sound of echoes all around them, with their small footsteps as they went. After moment of walking and swinging staircases; they found themselves outside of the Fat Lady's portrait, they gave the password and walked into the common room. Where they were met with their group of friends sitting before the fireplace, sitting in chairs or couches; they saw James and Sirius bouncing ideas with one another about possible pranks.

Severus glanced over at the portrait whole and found Catherine and through her a smile, she smiled back and walked over to where he was sitting in a chair; he reached out and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, he then pulled her back to have her rest her head upon his shoulder. Severus asked, "So how did your meeting go with the Headmaster?"

Catherine sighed, "He's worried; he thinks with the war going on in the outside that we should watch our backs, just look what happened in potions today. They nearly exploded all of their cauldrons and tilt them to aim at you. I mean all of those snakes could have killed you, or even me for that matter, since I was sitting next to you. I am just glad Slughorn finally saw what was going on."

Severus wrapped his arms around her had gotten tighter, as if he was squeezing the uneasiness of the memory from her. He sighed, "I am surprised they are trying other things to cause harm to me and you so openly. They know that you are the headmaster's granddaughter; I just don't see them hurting you would make such a difference for what they would like to see happen. I mean I can understand going after me, but not you. No love; you are not worth having the wrath of the old man down on them, just to get to me."

Hermione spoke up from where she sat upon Remus from the couch, with Sirius and James as well. "Severus; you have to understand, if they are part of the Death Eaters, they would make look like it's a bonus just getting after one of Dumbledore's grandchildren while going after you. You need to start thinking like they would, if you were in their shoes, what you would do?"

Everyone looked to Severus Snape as he thought like his old housemates; he had a dark look upon his face as he spoke, "I would do something in potions class just to start out with a bang and then start roaming the halls to catch you off guard, and when I find you nearly by yourself, I would strike with one of the dark spells that I know."

Lily gasped; from her chair that was across the way from Severus and Catherine, "You were really one of the wannabes weren't you? I mean; you were planning on joining Him, weren't you?"

Catherine scooted back and twists slightly, to where she could have her arms around his neck, as Severus answered, "I was Evans; because I wanted to feel something other than this little helpless person, who was being picked on for being your friend. Potter and Black had not made things good for me, except being on my toes and watching my back more often than not. I always seemed to get hexed by the likes of them two on a daily bases, just because you were talking to me."

"I am sorry Severus; I didn't know that they would do that, I have asked them to stop so many times before. Now look at them; all because of the new girls, they have managed to stop all of that."

"Forget it Evans; what is done is done," he smiled down at the girl in his lap, "I am just happy that she is in my life now, for I have never been so happy."

It was a slap in the face for Lily Evans; she knew at that moment that had really lost Severus Snape as a good old childhood friend, all thanks to the Gryffindor male friends that she had kept. She glanced over and saw how good Catherine Raven was for the snake that was. She seemed to make him smile, something Lily had tried but failed so much over the years to see upon his face. Sure she made him smirk a few times, but never to openly smile like he does with Catherine. Lily than realized that she was mainly jealous, for the main factor that Catherine hardly struggles to do anything, it just happens.

As Lily saw the girls kiss their men good night before heading up to their dorms; she knew that she would have to talk to them, before sleep came upon any one of them. Lily gave a sigh and called out a good night to the guys before making it up to the room, herself. She opened the door and the closed it once she was inside the room. She cleared her throat to have everyone look at her, once she had gotten it; she faced the two new girls.

"I am sorry about my behavior for the last couple of days. You have to understand that Severus was a good friend of mine; until he said something that was really bad and I was mad at him for it, even when he tried to apologize for it. I mainly turn my back on him. Then you two came to the school and my world around here has turned upside down, all because my Gryffindor friends like you so much and I can't shake you, nor can I stop you from getting close to my Sev." Lily nearly cried her eyes out as she was talking to the Raven sisters. "I don't see how the boys would listen to the two of you, when I have tried for years to get them to stop hurting Severus, but you two did it in no time at all. So in one word, I am going to have to say that I am jealous of the two of you; for you did something that I have tried so hard that had not happened."

Catherine sighed from where she was sitting upon her bed, "I think I should be the one jealous of you Lily, for you are more good looking than I am. I really don't see what Severus sees in me, when he was pinning for you for years? As for getting people to listen to us, I think it's because we are granddaughters to Dumbledore having something to do with it, I mean if we get mad do you think the headmaster would hear about it?"

Lily was mainly shocked to hear that Catherine Raven believed that Lily was better looking than herself. Lily saw that Catherine had more, well; womanly curves than Lily, while she was mainly skin and bones, nothing much to look at but her fire red hair and her green eyes. Something she was proud at, but Lily smiled, "So truce?"

"Truce," echoed Catherine in agreement. Catherine was glad that things would start being better for the girls, due to Lily's apology and truce; it would make things a whole lot easier for everyone around.

Once everyone was in their beds and asleep; Catherine grabbed her sapphire journal and started writing in it: _Is there anything else we should know, anything at all?_

_ Atropos: Yes; watch your back, for Voldemort's forces will be watching you two. He will stop at nothing to be the most powerful man in the world. He has wanted Severus Snape to be on his side for his potions work, after he became a master, just like before. He will stop at nothing until he has what he wants. So be careful girls, he also wants you; not just because you are Dumbledore's grandchildren, but because you have turned his men towards the two of you. Believing that if they can get to you, then they could be Tom's most loyal man, by having one of you as an award, and things will be awful when that happens. The world that you have once came, has already have changed, for the better. Don't lose faith, no matter what. _

Catherine then wrote: _Can you give a hint; for our futures? _

_ Atropos: No matter what, you will end up happy with Snape and Hermione will do the same with Lupin and that is only things I can truly tell you. _

Catherine had sighed and wrote to Atropos, thanks for the information and closed her blue journal and put it back in her book beg, where she normally hides it. She laid back in her bed, closing her eyes and tried to push out all the negative things that happened that day and whatever images that were trying to bring into her mind. She ended up tossing and turning most of the night, worrying for Hermione, Severus, and now Remus, for he will be hurt for being close to her and her sister.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

After a few weeks had gone by; Catherine and Hermione Raven had gotten into the swing of things, with talking with the fates, founders, and other helpful ghosts. They had also balanced school, homework, and their time with their own boyfriends. It nearly made the girls lose sleep from trying to struggle with everything, but they seemed to balance things better.

They have ended up meeting up with the Headmaster Dumbledore at least once a week; during the midweek of the school week, it helped slip away from their friends easier. This was one of those days that they were heading for the headmaster's office; it was starting to turn cold, with the leaves turning red, yellow, and orange. As they walked the hollow halls; hearing their own footsteps bouncing off the walls, they also heard another set following them. The girls slipped from one hallway to the next in shadows, until they had gotten to where they needed to go and without saying the password, the stairs became known to them and they were in the old man's office in no time.

Dumbledore saw the two girls and then waved his wand at the door, for no one to come into his office or hearing what was going inside his office. "Alright girls; what have to you come to me today with?"

Hermione spoke up, "Do you know what a Horcrux is sir?"

"A dark cursed item that someone could put their very soul in."

Catherine answered, "The very same, but Voldemort had done seven times from our time, as it is about six times because Harry isn't born yet."

"Who's Harry," asked the older man.

Hermione sighed, "Harry Potter sir; son of James and Lily Potter, on Halloween of 1981, is the night that Voldemort came and took the lives of Lily and James. He tried to kill Harry, but it got rebounded and made most evil wizard to just disappear for ten years. We found out that much later that Voldemort had but a piece of his soul into Harry that night."

The old headmaster growled, "Grand; let me see, I ordered Harry's death each year for facing Tom?" Hermione had her head down; it was the only answer that was given to Dumbledore. "Thank you girls; is there anything else I should know, before Mr. Potter comes into my office?" Both girls were shocked to find out that James was the one following them. They had shaken their head, to indicate that they were over. Headmaster Dumbledore waved his wand at the door and James Potter found himself falling into the oversized office. The old man sigh, "How can I help you Mr. Potter?"

"I was looking for the Raven sisters, sir."

The aging man asked, "Can I talk to my own granddaughters once in a while, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir; but the others wanted to talk about some of our classes that we needed help with, and your granddaughters are great tutors' sir."

"Good to know that they would be great teachers here at Hogwarts in a couple of years," smiled the headmaster at the three teenagers in his office. He saw that Catherine and Hermione were beside themselves. "I will talk to the two of you next week, about what you need to do to prepare for your upcoming future."

"Yes grandfather," answered the girls.

Then the girls left the office with James following them down into the hallway, where he asked, "Why are you always in Dumbledore's office of late?"

Catherine glared at him; as they were walking, "Is it wrong to talk to the only family that we have left James? As someone like you James, you would understand that family is one of the important things in the world. Why can't you understand that?"

James leered, "I can understand the whole need of family and all Catherine," he then grabbed onto Catherine's arm, "but don't think that your friends wouldn't understand. Instead of given us the run around or something; why won't you let us know that you're seeing your grandfather, on the days that you do go and see him?"

Hermione went over to James and pulled her wand out and used it to sting his arm to release her sister. Once Catherine was free; Hermione said, "It's because of all the dark wizards out there and some in our school that would use us against our grandfather. It is not that we don't trust our friends; it's who else is around that can overhear what we are saying. They could go to one of the snakes and tell them how much we see him." Hermione then grabbed James' wrist and twist it a little too much to where he was on his knees, "Do you understand now, how much we are trying to protect the people that we care about?"

James was panting and nodded, to where Hermione had let him go. He said, "I understand and I will keep this between us. I am sorry for stepping in, where I really don't belong. But I must ask, why do you think that Voldemort is keeping an eye on you?"

Catherine stepped up and whispered into his ear, "If someone is after you; who would they use to get to you James, someone that they know that you would not even struggle to overpower them?"

"Lily," was the only answer James Potter had given them.

The girls stepped away from him, saying 'precisely' before heading back to their Gryffindor common room; where their friends were waiting for them, James stayed behind. He was in the middle of the hallway upon his knees, when the headmaster had found him. "I take it my granddaughters had given you something to think about Mr. Potter?"

"That they have, sir."

The old man gave a sad smile, "They can do that, from time to time, but they mean well when someone is not looking through the world with clear colored glasses when they need to. Mr. Potter; my advice to you is listen, and keep your eyes open for things that you normally would not notice. Let the Raven sisters help you with that."

James slumped down to the floor some more, to where he looked like a beaten man. "Sir, am I transparent to have something bad to come to Lily?"

Albus then knew that the girls had hit the head with Mr. Potter, if the muggle saying holds true, "From what I have seen and heard Mr. Potter, then I would say so."

"Enough to show dark wizards that they could hurt me; through Lily, all because I love her?"

The old man really hated seeing his students down like this, but the cold hard truth was what the school troublemaker really needed to show the error of his ways. James was more of a dark influence to others, just like the future Death Eaters were to the student body. He really hated being a headmaster or professor when dealing with these things, but he cannot just paint the problem over like some muggles would do with their damaged houses. "They could Mr. Potter; enough to drive you insane, and for you to end up in St. Mungles for a life time of doing so."

"Is that what your family had to do sir, or close to?"

The young man then looked up at his headmaster and saw that the man before him was aging before his very eyes, enough to show that the sisters were stronger than their own grandfather. "I only have two people to call family now Mr. Potter. Don't be like me, young man. Enjoy your life yes, but do it within reason to where no one is getting hurt because of it. Otherwise you may lose more than just your friends." With a heavy heart; James stood up from the floor and headed off to think some more, leaving Albus to watching him go with the scrapping of his feet upon the ground. "Merlin; watch us all."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin were in the Gryffindor common room; enjoying the day of talking about their classes and who needed help where. All three of them were wondering where Hermione and Catherine Raven were, as well as James Potter. Severus had not the time to use his mind to find his Catherine, nor had Remus had done the same with Hermione. After what seemed like a few hours had passed; the Raven sisters had shown up, and sat upon their boyfriends' laps.

Severus sternly asked, "Where have you been and what took you so long to come back?"

Catherine looked into his eyes; with a smile upon her lips, "We were visiting with grandfather, then we ran into James, who we had some choice works with one another. We had to walk for a bit before coming back. I will say this though, I have missed you Severus."

He smiled; with one of his dashing smiles that she loved so much, "Alright love; I was just worried about you."

"I know," and she gave him a small kiss upon his lips.

Remus had his arms around Hermione, who growled, "You are not leaving my sight for the rest of the day missy."

"Yes Wolfy."

Lily asked, "Wolfy? Why would you call Remus that, it is not like he is a wolf or anything?" When no one had answered; she faced him, "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Remus sighed, "I have been like this since I was eight years old Lily. The guys have known since third year, on their own I must add. I have never told anyone, except for our Headmaster Dumbledore."

Lily looked at Hermione, "How did you know?"

"I had a friend who was a werewolf and from what I have known of him, I knew that Remus was too."

Lily glared at Remus, "I wished that you would have told me, and I thought we were friends Remus. I would have not have been afraid of you, not even once."

"It was something that I was not ready to face Lily. You have to understand; imagine that you have to be a monster for every month, and fearing that you may end up killing someone."

Lily asked, "Have you seen me? About once a month I have turned into a monster and I can easily kill someone during those times as well."

Remus growled, "This is something not to joke about Lily, how can you joke about something like this?"

Hermione grabbed his arm, "It's alright Remus. I had once thought the same think as Lily does now. I mean have you ever faced a girl with a problem that comes around once a month and nearly kill someone while they are out of it? It took until seeing a werewolf to understand for myself that whatever I had once believed to change in a moment's flash. Yes being a werewolf is not the most pleasant of things, but you do deserve to live a normal life as much as you can."

Remus faced Hermione, "You have faced a werewolf and not turn into one, how can that be?"

She shrugged, "I am just lucky I guess, but it is something I will not do again anytime soon."

"Good to hear," as Remus sighed in understanding of how Hermione may have felt during that time.

While most of the room was talking with each other; Severus was inside Catherine's mind again, and he was showing her how much that he would show her that she was his and no one else's. They were in Avalon again from the looks of things; with Severus laying upon Catherine, showing her that he was in control. He was kissing her in such heated passion that it could have been illegal for them to imagine, he had one of his hands within her hair while the other was upon her hip.

Catherine had her hands within his hair, panting in losing breaths of the heated passion that Severus was inflicting upon her. From that moment she had to thank the fates for taking her from one time to the next for the happiness that she was bestowing at that moment. She could tell why he was great in potions, just from his hands and how he was using them to cause her to go into a heated desire for the man. She almost wished that it was not within her head, but things would have to wait until things settle down after Hogwarts and the war that it coming over the horizon.

She whispered, "See you in dreams Severus. We have to face the real world again."

With a flash of understanding within his eyes, "I wish we have graduated already. I want you to be mine."

She smiled, "We only have nine months left of school Severus, and we can wait. Before we know it, it will be over in a flash."

"Yes, love." With that they were back in the common room, as if nothing had happened.

After a few moments; everyone had gotten up to put things away in their dorms and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Catherine had wished that time would pass by fast for the school, so she could start with her happiness with Severus Snape and hopefully become Mrs. Snape. As they walked down to the Great Hall; they ran into Regulus Black, Sirius' little almost twin brother for they looked almost a like.

Severus sighed, "What do you want Reggie?"

"I am letting you know Severus that the Dark Lord is angry with you and he will be sending people after you, for you changing houses and for you being next to one of Dumbledore's granddaughters. Don't give me wrong; they are good looking, but he is going to start a war here soon and which side will you be on when that happens?"

Severus laced his fingers with Catherine, "I will be on whichever side she is on and no one else's. I think you really need to think whose side you really need to be on Reggie? Do you want to be on the side that will fall or the side that is justifiable for making things for the better for all?"

"Are you willing to lose everything that you have ever known Severus, for this girl?"

With his dark velvet voice that gave Catherine shivers, "I am willing to do anything for Catherine Raven. I have a question for you Reg. Who are you willing to do anything for, your mother?"

Regulus Black stuttered. He was unable to give Severus an answer. The group of Gryffindors had walked passed him, leaving him to think about the things that were talking about. Catherine smiled; she really had found someone who would be a leader, just by the things that he talked about. He was already changing from the dark follower of a man, to the dark prince who would be able to rule people instead. She hoped that he will not change from the man that he is becoming, for he was a better man than the one he was before.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

As months had passed by; the Raven sisters had gone out with Albus Dumbledore, destroying the horcuxes that Tom Riddle had once made. They had found the Slytherin locket that they had found with Salazar's help; which was in the cave that Dumbledore had taken Harry Potter, in the future. They had found the Hufflepuff's cup in one of Black's manor's in London. Riddle's diary in Mafloy Manor, with the help of Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody; with his home invasion exception that nearly lost his leg. The Gaunt ring was found in Morfin Gaunt's home, a rundown place. They had also gotten the Ravenclaw's crown from the Room of Requirement. Once they had gotten all of the horcruxes that were made up until that time upon the Headmaster's table, they saw that every one of them had some kind of historical value to each one of them. This took in the matter of speaking; three months, so it was around January of 1978 when they had everything together.

Albus asked, "Are there any more of them out there?"

Hermione spoke up, "His snake was not made until his disappearance in 1981and Harry is not even born yet."

"But once these are destroyed than we can kill Voldemort?"

Catherine said, "Yes."

"What was used to destroy them before?"

Hermione smiled, "They were destroyed with the Gryffindor's sword which had Backlist's venom on it, which Harry had used the sword to kill that snake back in second year."

"You mean Slytherin's bloody snake is here in Hogwarts, where is it?"

Hermione answered, "In the Chamber of Secrets; down in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, sir."

Albus sighed, "Well we will not be needing that snake for destroying them then because legend has it is that Godric had killed one once with his own sword, so we will see how this will go."

With that being said, one by one; each one of the horcruxes had been demolished by the three of them. Enough to turn all of them into smoke, with the membrane of gold, leather, and bronze pieces everywhere; it gave the girls a moment of a sigh for it being almost over for the evil in the world.

Catherine asked, "Now what?"

"Now we wait," Albus had a sad look upon his face, "for we will be hearing from Tom here soon and then it will be war. Prepare yourselves; for it will be upon us in a matter of moments.

The girls answered, "Yes grandfather," then said goodnight to the man before heading back to the tower for a good night's rest, while they still could.

When they had reached their common room; they saw that both Severus Snape and Remus Lupin were up, talking to one another when the Raven sisters walked in. The guys waved them over to them, where they sat one couple to each couch facing each other.

Severus with his velvet voice purred out, "Where have you been, and please don't just say that you were seeing your grandfather."

Hermione was the one who spoke up, "We were with our grandfather, but we were dealing with horcruxes and we just finished finding them and had destroyed them before coming back here."

Remus growled; which sounded like the wolf that he would become soon, "You did what? Those are dangerous things to mess with; whose were they belonging to and how many were there?"

Catherine looked down to her hands, "They belonged to Lord Voldemort and they were five of them."

Severus sighed, "So; when and where will the war happen to be?"

"Soon," the girls answered as one.

Remus asked, "Did this happen in your time?"

Hermione grinned, "They were seven of them and it was me, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley that had gone after the horcruxes the first time. Catherine was in Ireland; hiding for the most part, until it was time to come to arms at Hogwarts. It was where that we had lost many lives that day; we are hoping to prevent all that blood shed to stop from happening, by being here in the 1970's. Just twenty years before second war had happened; we are still here before the first war had really started, so we will end it before it goes too far."

Remus asked, "Harry Potter? As in James' son?"

Catherine giggled, "Yes, and Lily Evans."

Severus asked, "So Lily did marry Potter? Who did I marry?"

Hermione spoke sadly, "No one. You were too busy being a spy for both sides that it was too dangerous for you to even have a family. Plus after Lily, you really didn't want to be involved with anyone else."

Remus asked, "What about me? What was my life like?"

Catherine answered, "You were mainly living on your own for many years, until you started seeing one of Sirius' second cousins; Nymphadora Tonks."

"What?! But she is a baby. I can't believe I married her."

Catherine smiled, "You found your mate, why would you marry her now?"

"You have a point there," smiled Remus. "So; you have no idea when this war is about to start?"

Hermione answered, "It could be tonight or tomorrow, or some time in a couple of days. We don't really know, but it will happen."

Severus wrapped his arms around Catherine and had her lay upon him on the couch that they were on; same went with Remus and Hermione. Each couple was worried to let their mate go and that was where they had fallen asleep at. As they slept; a young man was sitting on the steps of the boy dorm area, who listened to what was being said all night. James Potter was thinking about what he had heard. He was happy about having a son through the love of his life, but hearing the girls came from the future and they had come to stop a major war from happening. He just could not believe it.

James was lost in thought that he had not heard Sirius Black coming down the stairs and tapping him upon his shoulder. James nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up at Sirius and asked, "What?"

"You have been down here for a while and I was going to tell you to get some sleep, along with Snape and Remus; but I see them with their girls, and I don't want to wake them up."

James sighed, "Yeah; we should get some sleep."

"What's wrong James; I have not heard you this down before, and even when Evans wasn't given you the time of day."

"Sorry Sirius; I think it's because of all this talk of the upcoming war has made me thinking."

Sirius looked at James and wondered what was making him this way. "Come out with it James, what bites?"

James asked, "Have you ever thought about losing the things that you have loved or work hard enough to love, and may end up losing it in the end?"

Sirius closed his eyes and said, "Remember this James; it is better to love and loss then to ever love at all, I know that it is a killer quote but I think it is true in this case. The reason I have never have fallen in love with anyone, is because I am afraid to death that I would lose them because of who I am and what my family follows. I could end someone's life, just because I have fallen in love with them and someone had gotten a hold of my family, who would come and kill the one that I love." Sirius was in near tears as he was talking to James. "I am going to say this James, once the war is over; I am going to have Marlene McKinnon to marry me and that is if we are alive when that happens."

James smiled, "Who ever thought that you would be a Romeo, Sirius?"

"Ha-ha; very funny James, and who ever thought that you would be Mr. Darcy?"

One summer; both Sirius Black and James Potter had gone through old romance books that Mrs. Potter had wanted the boys to read, and they had learned a lot from said books. It helped them to drive the ladies crazy with the quotes that they had gotten from those books. It was one of the things that they were happy with knowing. Nothing else was said, as they headed upstairs to bed, each one of them hoping that the war would end soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

At four o'clock in the morning; as the Raven sisters were still in the common room, lying upon their boyfriends, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Is when they felt the whole castle shake; it shook enough to have the couples falling off of the couches, and other things falling upon the floor. The couples had pulled themselves off of the floor; while other students came down the stairs from both the girls and boys dorms, with everyone still in their night clothes and robes upon them.

Lily shrieked, "What is going on?"

Hermione asked, "I believe war had found its way to Hogwarts."

Everyone started to mummer about the talk of war. Catherine called out, "Since war is upon us; I believe those of sixth and seventh years should go out and help the teachers, while others stay here and help the younger students."

Sirius stepped forward, "I have an idea. My friends and I know some secret passages, how about the younger ones and those that don't want to fight can live another day."

Hermione smiled, "Good plan Sirius. How about you go to Ravenclaw and help those there, while Remus help those of our house, and James can help Huffupuff. Let's move it everyone, we know that those Death Eaters can kill us at any moment."

Everyone had started moving after hearing that; it ended up that some of the girls of seventh and sixth years were also leaving, but not the Raven sisters. They ended up running for the Entrance Hall; where they found Headmaster Dumbledore, who was waiting for them. Severus Snape was also with them.

Albus looking glum said, "Hello girls; I fear that war is upon us, just like we had believed it to be so. The Oder will be here in a few minutes as well as the Ministry Officials. The portraits have informed me that Misters Potter, Lupin, and Black are sending the students out of the school through secret passages that they have found throughout the years. I am pleased to hear that, but sad to know that the sixth and seventh years are staying to fight along with us. Is this you're doing girls?"

"Yes," the girls answered as one.

The old man sighed, "It's alright; I am pleased that such students would want to protect their school/home, but I will regret that many will not make it through the night."

In a flash of light; the four founders in ghost form, came upon them. Godric Gryffindor spoke for the group, "Find our weapons Albus and give them to the girls and their men."

Dumbledore used the summoning spell and a few minutes later; four different types of weapons had showed up upon his arms, and then looked at the four ghosts.

Salazar spoke, "Give my two daggers to Severus Snape."

Once Severus was given the two daggers; he saw that they were made of goblin made steal, with snake designs upon it and emerald handles with silver head of a snake on the ends. He looked up at the Slytherin founder, "Thank you. They are beautifully made sir."

"Glad to hear it boy. Take care of them, for they are now belong to you, for you are the heir of Slytherin after Voldemort. He is your true father boy."

Severus paled but glade to hear the truth, but happy to rid the world of a monster that he part of his blood.

Rowena Ravenclaw spoke up, "Give Catherine Granger-Raven my bow and arrows, for they will help guide her with her good aim." Catherine was given midnight blue looking bow with ribbons on the end and Celtic designs with ravens upon the bow and the arrows had the same color, with dark rock colored arrow heads and raven feathers. She gave the most knowledge founder a bow in thanks.

Hulga Hufflepuff sighed, "Give Hermione Granger-Raven my crossbow, which shows elegance upon manly fighting." The crossbow was made with cedar looking wood, colored in yellow. The arrows were from white rocks and the feathers were yellow from phoenix feathers. Hermione just smiled upon the loyal founder.

Albus asked, "And who gets your sword Godric?"

"I was getting to that Albus," stated Godric. "The sword will go to Remus Lupin, next to James Potter, he is a true Gryffindor, and besides he is my heir after all." Smiled the brave founder, who was enjoying Albus' shock look when finding out who was his heir.

Just at that moment Remus Lupin came into the Entrance Hall at that very moment, he had heard that he was the Heir of Gryffindor. He took the sword from his headmaster and looked at his house's founder, "Thank you sir. We will do whatever we can to protect the school."

The four founders bowed to the four seventh year students that stood before them, before phasing out. The two couples looked at each other, given each other hugs before heading out of the castle to join the battle. They moved fast like the wind, to get within the battle and find the Dark Lord to stop him before he and his Death Eaters destroy the castle and killing more people than what should be allowed.

Albus prayed out loud; as he watched them move across the lawn, "Merlin and whoever can hear me, protect these four and be with them as they fight has men and women."

Remus and Severus were slicing people as they went; while Hermione and Catherine were shooting people as they were coming too fast for the boys to keep up. The four made a path in the middle of the battle, to make their way to Voldemort; who was in the back on his side yelling orders at his people. Once they had gotten close to him; the girls shot their arrows at his neck on both sides, while the boys came upon him and stabbed him at his middle and once he hit the ground Remus chopped his head from his body. This brought the end of the war for the Wizarding World. The Death Eaters that were close by; either able to get away or to badly injured to do anything but stay and wait to see what would happen to them.

By the end of the day; only a few students were badly injured or near death, with only three students died that day. Even teachers were badly hurt. Most of the Ministry Officials have died from the attack, by going to the school blindly and not paying attention of what they were doing. A few of the Order were killed as well; even Molly's two brothers had died, but many of them were injured from the ordeal.

The four heroes were found in front of the school away from other people enjoying one another; they were surprised that neither one of them were injured or dead from the whole thing, looking back they had a couple close calls if not for their fast working reflects or movement that they had used across the lawn that day. The couples had their weapons upon their backs for safe keeping. Remus was kissing Hermione and Severus was also kissing Catherine; each couple enjoying each other, and happy that they were alright. They knew from that moment on that they had rid the evil from their world and that things would start going to be better for all.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Since the war was at Hogwats; students were given pardons for their NEWTs and OWLs that year, to everyone that was graduated that year was given good jobs. School ended sooner than expected due to the repairs that needed to be done, before the new school year. Lily and James were married within two weeks after the war had ended; which angered the Evans at first, before hearing about the war that they just won and they had no other fights from it. It was held at the Potter Estate near Godric's Hollow.

The next weekend after the Potter wedding; was the Lupin wedding that took place next to the Black Lake of Hogwarts, it was when most of the grounds were put back together at that time, just in time for the wedding. Hermione was happy that day; knowing that everything that was going to be perfect for Harry, when he would be born in about a year.

The weekend after the Lupin wedding was the Snape wedding; which was held in the Great Hall, due to the thunderstorm that was brew outside. Even with the storm; everything was still wonderful for Catherine, and Severus glowing with pride with the knowledge that he married the one who loved him the way that he was.

As the weeks had past and everyone came home from their own honeymoons; Albus Dumbledore had come to each family and offered a job at Hogwarts for every one of them, which they had all gladly accepted. Severus Snape had become a Potions intern for Slughorn to become a master under him and then take over as the teacher once that was done. Catherine had become an Astronomy intern for the year and then will take over as a teacher for the following school year.

Remus Lupin became a DADA professor, without an internship. Hermione became the muggle studies professor, after her complaining that the teacher was not teaching the class right about the usage of muggle technology. Lily was offered to being trained under Poppy as an assistant healer at the school. While James became a filler for any professor that hell ill for any of their classes, many as a backup teacher for Remus during the full moons, but also for any other professor.

As time passed by; all three families were expecting their own children nearly at the same time, Lily gave birth to Harry James Potter on July 31, 1980 on a Thursday night. Just like Hermione knew from her time. On August 7, 1980 also on a Thursday; Hermione gave birth to a little girl named, Faith Hermione Lupin. August 16, 1980 on a Saturday; Catherine gave birth to a boy named, Santo Severus Snape.

Harry Potter grew up knowing his parents; who he loved with all of his heart, he grew up looking the same as he did during Hermione's time but without a lightning scar and without having to save the world from everything. He grew up knowing his father's group of friends and he grew up with a smile upon his face, and with his mother's carrying nature. Faith had her mother's trade mark hair; wild and brown, with her father's blue eyes. Even though she never became a werewolf like her father's fear, but she ended up with his strength and healing faster than normal. Santo had ended up with his mother's pixy like nose, black hair and eyes from his father. With big shoulders and firm abs that his parents passed down to him, he looked even more wonderful looking than even Sirius Black when he was is school.

As for Sirius Black; he dated Marlene McKinnon for a couple of years before he asked her for her hand in marriage, when his friend's children were a year old Marlene gave birth to a little girl named Alina Marlene Black. Who ended up having his long wavy black hair and Marlene's beautiful face, with ice blue eyes which were different from Sirius' grey-blue and Marlene's sapphire blue. Sirius was given a job as the Hogwarts Quidditch coach, while Marlene was given the History of Magic's teaching post after Professor Bins finally said he was board being a teacher even after being dead for many years.

As the years passed; each couple had a child or two more, but each one of them were happy with their lives. The children had grown up inside the castle; even though they had houses outside of the castle, but they ever so much loved living in the castle. Each child had called themselves either a Prince or Princess along with their name, believing that they were that more special for living in the castle. By the time it was time for them to go to Hogwarts for their own schooling; they knew the castle much better than their own piers.

Harry Potter was sorted in Gryffindor, just like before and became best friends with Ron Weasley. Faith Lupin was also sorted in Gryffindor; who became best friends with Hermione Granger, as a young girl. Santo ended up in Ravenclaw and so did Alina Black, but it did not stop them from being friends with Harry nor Faith. Alina had become great friends with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley, when they had come to Hogwarts together the following year from Harry, Faith, and Santo.

One night; while sitting at the head table, the four families were sitting next to each other. Hermione and Catherine had just told their friends who they really were and when they had come from, because of the Hermione Granger of 1994, was starting to look like the teacher Hermione Lupin. Once everyone was filled in; everyone became shocked at the knowledge that they were given.

James laughed, "Well that explains that, poor Remus came running into my office one night saying that there was another Hermione who smelled like you and acted just like you. He almost believed that you took a youth potion just to see what he was teaching his students."

The rest of the group laughed; except Remus who blushed, Hermione smiled, "Don't worry Remus. Can you imagine teaching a younger version of you though? It's hard. Now I can understand why Severus had called me a know-it-all in a distained voice, I was a nightmare."

Catherine sighed, "Thank you for saying that," as she threw herself upon her chair. "I know that you hardly had friends Hermione, but you can win friends by being smart. How did Harry and Ron become your friends, I don't see them being so now?"

The group of teachers looked over at the fourteen year old Hermione, who sat next to Faith Lupin. Hermione sadly said, "It took a troll in my first year for them to be my friends. Now it is the fourth year and they do not even want to be my friend. Oh well; I knew I changed things when Catherine and I went back in time to 1977, but things are much better than they were. So I can't complain."

The four girls looked and the guys and saw that each one of them had a sparkle within their eyes. Lily spoke up, "Oh no. I know that look; you guys are planning something, aren't you?"

Remus smirked, "I don't know about these guys, but I have the fourth year Gryffindor's tomorrow and I have an idea of how to get them to be friends." When James asked how, Remus answered, "I can assign them some project work and have the three of them to work together, and see how it goes."

The next day; at lunch time, they saw Remus sitting next to them with a hard look upon his face. "Okay; someone else try, because Ron is a hard person trying to get him to work with Hermione, even for a project."

Severus chuckled, "I think it's my turn, since I have double potions with them after lunch. Don't worry Hermione; I will use my old Slytherin ways to get young Granger friends with Potter and Weasley."

Hermione sunk into her chair and sighed, "That is what I am afraid of."

Once dinner came about; Severus Snape came strutting in, like the King of Cunning would. He had a smug look upon his face. Catherine was the brave one to ask, "Alright Mr. Cunning, what have you done to have that look upon her face?"

"Well I can say this; Mrs. Lupin, you owe me a thank you."

Everyone looked at him. Hermione asked, "How did you do it?"

"Well; I assigned Essence of Dittany, which is a high level potion to make. I had Ms. Granger work on hers alone; while I had Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley working on the same bench as her, but working together. Let's just say they messed up; to where Ms. Granger saw that theirs was going to blow up, and she pushed them out of the way before blowing up. Once I had cleaned up the mess; Mr. Potter was hugging her in thanks and Mr. Weasley was shaking her hand and smiling at her. I was surprised that theirs and three other groups had blown up their potions."

Catherine and Hermione smiled after hearing that from Severus; because it was a fret that normally would not happen, because the Essence of Dittany is a seventh year potion and not a fourth year. Hermione was happy; knowing that her younger self was now friends with her old best friends, just like it should have been. The years were much more kinder this time around from her old time line; she was forever grateful for the fates and the founders, who had sent her and Catherine back in time.


End file.
